


Dear Happy

by CroftersLoganBerrySpread



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Logan is helpful, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Other, Patton is not as innocent as you think, Roman has a 'past', Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil swears, he was a player okay, roman is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroftersLoganBerrySpread/pseuds/CroftersLoganBerrySpread
Summary: Roman casts Virgil for his first ever role- to play his fiancé- to cover up a lie Roman told his mother. It's just acting, right? pretending to be engaged is just another role to play.. so why is it so personal?I can't write Summaries forgive me





	1. Chapter 1

Roman Prince was currently hard at work, bills being looked over, files and orders for new costuming and such being placed with such a fluidity that even Logan was impressed. God knows Roman gave Logan a headache when it came to such things. It wasn’t Lo’s usual threat of murdering him or burning his stack of playbills that made him work efficiently, it was something else entirely. As Roman signed off on another set of costume orders he absentmindedly wondered if he could catch the next flight to anywhere but here before it was two o’clock. 

 

Or maybe Logan could finally stab him, or he could get hit by a car. Either of those would work wonderfully. 

 

“Roman would you li-” 

 

“No Patton, thank you though.” Roman said stiffly, setting another bill aside so he could pay for it later. 

 

“Alright kiddo, don’t work to hard okay?” the sandy blonde asked, his smile still on his face as he set a glass of raspberry lemonade on his desk away from the papers “Stay hydrated, too.” he added before he walked out of Roman’s office, shutting the large wooden door with a soft click. 

 

Roman set his pen down and sighed quietly, burying his head in his hands and tugging at his long chestnut locks as he groaned loudly. There was no way he would have this done in time, no way in hell he’d be able to get away fast enough.

 

Outside his office in the lounge underneath the stage sat Logan, Patton, Joan, Thomas, Valerie, and Talyn, Talyn and Joan sat splayed out on the loveseat, Talyn’s legs across Joan’s lap. 

 

Thomas sat at the table with Logan, playing chess and losing, even with Joan helping him. “F5- no not there, okay your choice.” they sighed. Thomas sucked at chess. 

 

“What was that about? Why’s Princy so stressed?” Thomas asked. Patton gave him a small smile “he has quite the reason to be.” 

 

“Please it can’t be that bad.” Logan muttered. 

 

“You’d be surprised.” Patton chuckled. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Everyone looked up at the gravelly voice with a smile, even Logan. “Hey Virge.” and “virgil!!” rang out from all of them and patton bounded over to pull the slightly sweaty man into a hug. Virge could help the squeak that escaped him but he wrapped his arms around patton and returned the hug nonetheless. 

 

When Patton finally pulled away Virgil shifted to pull his hoodie from around his waist and hang it up. It was far too warm for it and with the walk to the post office to here, granted it wasn’t far, he was getting too hot to keep the heavy thing on. “What’s going on? O-ho, chess!” 

 

“You can take my place if you want.” thomas chuckled “I’m no good at this, Even with Joan’s help.” 

 

Virgil looked over and chuckled “duh- here, move that piece-” he pointed to one of his unmoved pieces “move it here to E4.” 

 

“You sure that’s a good Idea Virgil?” Talyn asked. 

 

“Watch and learn buddy, watch and learn.” 

 

Their game was cut short by a fit of laughter as Thomas knocked over one of Logan’s bishops. 

 

“Excuse me, Is Roman here?”

 

They all turned to the petite woman, she had the same chestnut colored hair as roman as well as those striking green eyes. She seemed to be holding quite well for her age, not too many wrinkles and she seemed to be in her early fifties. Her petite frame was draped in a pale blue summer dress and she wore a pair of thong sandals that matched her purse and her eyes sparkled with strength and even a bit of arrogance. 

 

“Yes, he’s through the door on your left, Ma’am.” Valerie spoke up, carefully getting up from her place near the chess game. 

 

Virgil knew he wasn’t the only one who had gotten a bewildered look on his face as the woman let herself in immediately with a shrill, delighted cry of “ _ Roman...!! _ ” echoing behind her as the door snapped shut behind her. 

 

He looked at Valerie in a ‘please explain what the fuck that was’ sort of way and Valerie chuckled “That would be Mrs. Madeline Prince.”  

 

“When did Princy get married???” Virgil asked wide eyed “and to someone that age?” 

 

“No, no.” Valerie hissed, motioning for him to lower his voice “she’s Roman’s mom.” 

 

“Oohhhh, that make’s sense.” 

 

Patton giggled “she seems lovely.” 

 

Meanwhile in Roman’s office…..

 

“Now Roman, darling.” the brunette woman still refused to relinquish Roman’s arm after she’d given him a bone crushing hug through which he’d wheezed most of the way. “Who is it? When can I meet her?’ 

 

“Her?” Roman repeated weakly. 

 

“Her! Yes her, Roman, her!” his mother repeated exictedly. “Honestly, you can own your own theater without being able to hear properly? How’s your eyesight?” she asked and held up two polished fingers and began waving them back and forth in front of him. “How many?”

 

If Roman ever wanted to die now was the time he wanted it the most. Only knowledge that his mother would still make his life a living hell after death kept him from jumping into oncoming traffic. She was like Virgil, but he couldn’t call her names or punch her arm like he did with Virgil. The thought made him want to collapse in his chair and seethe at the cruelty of the world. “Two mom, and my hearing is just fine.”

 

She put her fingers down, clearly satisfied. “Then where is your charming fiancé? When do I get to meet her?” 

 

The thought of  _ oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fUCK _ shot across Roman’s mind. Only his years of acting kept him from gaining an instant deer in the headlights of a semi truck look. He must’ve let some nervousness slip through because his mom smiled. 

 

“Oh that’s so cute, you’re shy, don’t worry, I’m sure all three of us will get along splendidly. After all it takes a person with rare patience to put up with all of your arrogance. Not to mention they already have my admiration for such a.. Busy past as yours.” his mother smiled cheekily, knowing full well she was making Roman sweat. Yes he’d had significant others in the past, he’d had a few one night stands and at some point he had dates every night with different people but none of them met his standards and he would usually end up going home alone, unless he was particularly lonely or stressed and needed to relax. 

 

Roman inwardly groaned. He had been hoping to make an escape before she got here. Telling her the lie that he’d found someone to settle down with so she would get off his back about his past ways, which seemed like a good idea at the time. But when she’d suddenly written to him she was on her way to meet said fiancé before the wedding, god forbid, he’d about had a heart attack and a stroke all at once, it had been quite the sight to behold. “Right.. Yeah…” 

 

His mother smiled, waiting expectantly. 

 

_Come on think, Roman, how much improv have you done onstage, you can think of something!_ _that was it!_ Roman smiled “let me text my dark haired beauty.” he spoke, praying to god that Valerie wouldn’t stab him. 

 

“Oh! Dark hair?” she asked, interest evident in her tone, stepping closer as he pulled out his phone to text Valerie. 

 

_ Come here, please  _

 

Valerie stared at the text in confusion. “That’s weird…” 

 

“Hm? What’s weird?” Virge asked, pausing mid-step. 

 

“He wants to see me.” she sighed. 

 

“good , you can give me cover while I run for it.” virge grinned, holding a list of what they needed for props and lighting.

 

“That’s real sportsmanlike of you.” Valerie muttered playfully, getting out of her chair. 

 

“Survival of the quickest and fittest, my dear.” Virge teased as he entered Roman’s office, ready to drop the list off and head out as soon as he could. He might have expected a snide remark, a swear or two and a jab at his dark clothes in the sweltering weather but he did  _ not  _ expect  to be latched onto by a shrieking and absolutely delighted Mrs. Prince. 

 

“Oh Roman!” the woman crooned, staring up at Virgil. “You didn’t tell me it was a nan! And a very handsome man at that! If I were thirty years younger and not your mother, I’d steal him away from you.” 

 

Virgil gaped at her and tried to will away the blush that appeared behind his pale foundation, “excuse me... M-Ma’am…”

 

Roman was equally gaping and felt like swearing and possibly grabbing the sword prop to swing it at Virgil all at once “Mom, Virgil’s not-” 

 

“Of course he is! How dare you imply that your fiancé is not a handsome man?” she turned her bright green eyes to Virgil “so your name is Virgil? You can call me Madeline.” 

 

“Fi..fia…-” Virgil stumbled with pure alarm. What hell did he walk into?

 

Madeline beamed at their equally shocked expressions. “No need to act so surprised! I am very supportive of my son and his sexual orientation. I’m glad he could find a charming young man like you.”

 

“Mom, Virgil’s-” Roman was cut off as Valerie walked in. 

 

“Ro?” she asked, glancing around the room at the sight of a shell-shocked Virgil, a ghastly pale Roman and a thrilled Mrs. Prince. 

 

“Oh! I’ll have a latte, dear.” Madeline said abruptly to Valerie, who looked taken aback “a latte, hun, a latte.” 

 

“O-of course, Ma’am.” Valerie said as she gathered herself together before looking back at Roman. 

 

Roman stared at the scene before him and he wanted more than ever for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. They could work through this right? Improvise… perhaps a little bit more and… differently than he had planned. “Please, Valerie, and if you could get me one as well, that would be wonderful.” roman smiled. He wanted to beg her to just stab him now. 

 

“Of course, Roman.” Valerie frowned and left again. He’d have to pay her back for those. 

 

He almost whimpered. So much for getting Valerie to play along. He could have still made his mother detach herself from Virgil, but he couldn’t. Not now. His mom was a very picky person and she obviously liked and approved of Virgil. She treated Valerie like a waitress. 

 

“So! Tell me how you two met! Madeline grinned, still attached to Virgil’s arm. 

 

Virgil looked from Roman to where Valerie stood to give him a moment to collect his racing thoughts. When he could think somewhat straight (he’s not straight) he gave Roman a look that clearly asked the  _ What the hell?! _ Question he couldn’t verbally express.   

 

“Mom could you excuse us for a minute…” roman asked, striding around his desk to seize Virgil by his other arm and wrench him from his mother’s grasp.

 

“Don’t be too long!!” she called after them.

 

Virgil allowed Roman to haul him from the room and as soon as the door shut Virgil threw his list at Roman. “Mind explaining?!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked from where he sat, still at the chessboard. 

 

“Apparently I’m engaged to Princey.” Virgil hissed 

 

Roman grabbed the list and tossed it onto the chessboard, scattering the pieces effectively.

 

“I was about to win!” Logan huffed. 

 

“Congrats.” Joan teased, then put their hands up in surrender as two nearly identical murderous glares were sent their way. 

 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Roman exclaimed, glaring at the fuming Virgil. “I was going to get Valerie to play along, but she likes you! Do you know how hard that woman is to please?!” 

 

“As flattered as I am,” Virgil growled “tell her the truth! I’m not your fiancé and you know it. We can’t even stay civil to each other for an entire day!”

 

“Virgil, I’m asking you this favor, and I’d be on one knee but-” 

 

“Don’t you dare, I’ll kick you in the head.” he hissed. 

 

"Point in case." Roman said wryly, "please, just for the week she's here can't you play along?"   
  


Virgil glared at him, shoved his hands in his pockets and thought about it. Wait… he was thinking about it? He shouldn't have to! The answer should obviously be n-"no more waiting until the last minute to place orders.” Wait… that wasn't what he'd wanted to say, was it?   
  


"Fine." Roman agreed readily and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"   
  
"You must really be desperate." Virgil sighed and finally reached out to shake the other man's hand. "I don't see why a week will be much of a problem." He really didn't know why he'd ended up agreeing, but he at least could use this as good blackmail material if he ever needed it.   


  
"Sure you can handle this?" Roman asked.   


 

"Now's a brilliant time to ask me that." Virgil rolled his eyes, "I can deal with more weird crap from you, don't worry."   


  
Roman ignored the sniggers throughout the main office. "Just play the part, Virgil, and you'll still be alive at the end of this." He said, striding back to the door.   
  


"But  _sweet-cakes_ ," Virge called after him with a wolfish grin as Thomas nearly choked in laughter, "we haven't decided on when and where we met."   
  


"Four months ago, here." Roman decided.

 

"Oh, so you gradually came to lust after my sexy self, did you?" Virgil continued, not to be cut off from his fun so quickly.

 

"Virgil…" Roman growled warningly, his green eyes glinting dangerously.   


  
Virge held up his hands in a pacifying motion, "now, now. But are you sure you can handle this?"   
  


"I've dealt with your crap for years. A week of something like this is nothing impossible." Roman said, and wrenched open the office door.   
  


Virgil smirked and waved back at the others before following Roman back inside the office with an, "I'm sorry, Madeline, Roman just couldn't wait to tell me how striking he thought I looked today…"   
  


The office door banged shut, perhaps a bit harder than Roman had intended it to.   


  
"Do you think Roman knows what he's getting into?" Thomas asked as he picked up Virgil's discarded list   
  


"Does Virgil?" Logan had to wonder as they got the chess board set back up.

 

Virgil had allowed Madeline to sit him down on his favorite black leather couch, and was actually behaving quite acceptably. Roman had to admit, he was surprised. He hadn't thought the man possessed manners, but then again most of their interactions were not ever really ones that required proper manners.

  
"Well come, come now, Roman." Madeline urged before turning back to Virgil glowingly, "so Virgil, tell me about how the two of you met."   
  
"It's actually rather embarrassing." He told her, somehow managing to make a tinge of a blush appear on his cheeks much to Roman’s amusement. "It was four months ago."   
  
"Four months? And already engaged?" Madeline questioned looking rather surprised at this development.   
  
Virge shot Roman a look that plainly reiterated his earlier question of whether or not Roman himself could handle this. "We've known each other for years, through work." Virge explained, "and then one day Roman realized how I made him feel. We wined and dined, and even pined for each other. But truly, your son is the most romantic, sensitive, intelligent man I've ever  met."

  
Roman might have swelled a bit with pride from those comments as he sat there on the couch listening. However he knew Virgil had been mocking him the entire time, but with his mother quite literally in the line of fire, he had to settle for glaring daggers at the dark haired man.   
  
"I'm sure he's not all that." Madeline commented.   
  
"Thanks, mom." Roman growled.

 

"Well it's true." She said, looking over at him. "If you were intelligent, you'd have snatched this one up long ago instead of bedding all the women in Gainesville, and a few men."   
  
"I believe he's forgiven me for that… oversight."   
  
"Still…" Madeline sighed, considering her son, "you better not screw this one up. I like him." She said in reference to Virgil before turning back to him. "So, are you an actor?"   
  
Virgil shook his head with a smile. "I manage lights, sound, and props, with the help of my brother Patton."   
  
Roman meanwhile was nearly frothing at the mouth. Only his mom could act like Virgil and get away with it. Only his mom could put fear into him about what would happen when he "broke up" with Virgil once the week was out. And where in the blazes did Virgil get that cocky attitude?! The guy was milking this for all the amusement it was worth. Mentally he made a note to give Virgil overtime, just enough to tire him out    
  
Virgil had to admit, he rather found Princy’s mother quite the amusing woman. She was a bit excitable, and evidently easily tricked, but she had no qualms about speaking to the notorious theater owner like she still could take away his favorite toy. He had a feeling that Mrs. Madeline Prince and he would be getting along quite charmingly.   
  
"Are you really?" Madeline queried, "good. I had always hoped Roman would have the sense to fall for a sensible someone. Certainly not some no good gold digger woman at the bar."   
  
"I gave them up long ago." Ro pitched in cordially. He did, he indeed did. They didn't make him happy, they weren't worth his time.    
  
"Good, you've finally seen the light." She said and smiled at Virgil, mainly his eyes, "probably because it reflects so nicely." She said, studying it. Those… they were like pools of silver just waiting to suck you in. She had to admit, her son had finally done something right in his relationships.   
  
Ro looked over at Virge, and that black hair with silver eyes he'd gotten so used to seeing. Yes… the light did rather reflect off of his eyes. Strange, he hadn't really noticed that before. Virgil met his gaze, and a questioning look filled his eyes as he caught Ro staring at him. What on earth was that man finding so interesting?   
  
Madeline however, looked from Roman, to Virgil, then back to Roman before smiling knowingly.   
  
"Your latte is here."   
  
All three on the couch suddenly looked up as Valerie reentered the room to hand Mrs. Prince her latte, then Roman his. Without wasting a second, the dark haired woman left. 

 

Virgil cleared his throat and gave her a small smile and suddenly stood. "I must be going now, business, you know?"   
  
Roman looked at him suspiciously. He knew the younger man was making it up, but he was uncertain of whether or not to call him on it.   
  
"You don't even have time to have lunch?" She asked, looking disappointed at the prospect of not having lunch with her son and his fiancé.   
  
Virgil glanced between her, then at Roman, before nodding slowly. "I suppose a quick lunch never hurt anything." He then began to slowly smile, "you're paying, aren't you,  _ Ro _ ?"   
  
Roman suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. He knew how much Virgil could eat when he wanted to, and he could just see the younger man ordering all the food he could possibly fit onto the table and eating it all. He had a sudden mental picture of a negative bank balance and almost throttled Virgil. "Of course I am," he said in a strained voice as his mother raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, "I wouldn't let my mother or my fiancé pay for themselves."   
  
"Which is why I think you're such a-"   
  
"Now, Virgil, not in front of my mom." Roman interrupted quickly, shooting a masked glare at the dark haired man who was doing a magnificent job of not laughing.   
  
"Oh please," Madeline said airily, "it's nice to hear someone complimenting you for things that should actually be complimented. Who knows why the ladies think you're hot."   
  
"I am!" Roman protested.   
  
Madeline snorted.   
  
"You're my mom, you don't get a say." Roman growled.   
  
"Virgil, what do you think?" Madeline asked, suddenly rounding on Virgil.   
  
Said man blinked and suddenly had to cough to make the laugh that tried to escape from him. When he finally managed to get a grip on himself he held up an apologetic hand. "Sorry, dust in my throat or something."   
  
Roman didn't know who he wanted to strangle first, count woe-lof, or himself.   
  
"I think Ro is a  _ beast _ ."Virgil decided with a purr and shot Ro a flirtatious look.   
  
Madeline seemed to find this an acceptable answer, and thus said, "let's get to lunch then, shall we?"   
  
Meanwhile Ro was thinking Virgil needed to be strangled first.

 

_________________________________

 

Virgil had been seated in the chair on Roman’s right, while Madeline had taken the one on the left. Currently Madeline was nitpicking Roman about how he seemed to slump in his chair. "Seriously, Roman, you'll hurt your back!"   
  
Roman glowered over at her, and wished the chair would swallow him up already. "Virgil always slumps down though. He's rubbed off on me." He ventured, hoping for salvation.   
  
"I do?" Virgil asked innocently.   
  
Roman glanced over, and suddenly did a double take. That sneak had suddenly started sitting straight as a board! Oh he was going to kill him… "Fine." Roman bristled and sat up straighter. He realized now that Virgil was not planning on making this easy for him, he should have known.   
  
"Excuse me," their waiter said as he approached the table again, having already given them their drinks five minutes earlier. "Are you ready to place your orders?"   
  
"Virgil, dear, why don't you go first?" Madeline offered up. Virgil panicked inwardly and tried his best not to stutter.   
  
"Thank you." He replied with a cordial smile and looked up at the waiter. "I'll have the prime rib, medium, please." He sighed softly as he relaxed. Thank God he didn't fuck that up.    
  
"Very good choice sir." The waiter said as he collected Virgil's menu from him. "And you, ma'am?"   
  
Madeline smiled, "the same, please. He has very good taste, does he not?"   
  
The waiter nodded appreciatively, "he does indeed. And for you, sir?" He asked, turning to Roman who was currently clenching his cloth napkin into a wrinkled mess.   
  
"The lobster fettuccine." He managed to grit out with a halfway pleasant smile.   
  
As the waiter walked off with a slight bow to the group, Virgil turned to Roman with a questioning look in his eyes. "No prime rib for you? Don't worry, I'll share."   
  
"I wouldn't dream of eating any of your food. If anything, you'll be eating most of mine. I know how you are." Roman replied as he stiffly took a sip of his iced tea.   
  
"That's so kind of you to offer!" Virge beamed at him, fighting down the bouts of laughter once more. He knew Roman was probably mentally listing the ways he'd get back at him for this. But he was having fun! It wasn't every day he got to torment Roman and not be immediately under fire for it. Besides, he was doing this as a favor, putting on an act all for Roman’s benefit. The man should be grateful, not glaring. Just wait until he told patton about this later at home tonight. They could both use a good laugh.   
  
"Virgil, tell me about Roman." Madeline suddenly commanded.   
  
"About… Roman?" He repeated, looking stunned. Tell her what exactly? She was his mother, she should know all about him. He couldn't precisely tell her he thought her son was a right ass and a bastard who needed an ego adjustment. Most of the time anyway, sure sometimes they got along, but still.   
  
Roman sat back in his chair watching the wheels in Virgil's mind suddenly go on overdrive. This should be good, make the little actor sweat.   
  
"Yes, Roman. The man you're marrying." Madeline supplied unhelpfully. "Tell me about  him."   
  
"Well, he's your son…" Virgil floundered, and knew he couldn't rely on Romanto help him out here. The bastard was probably enjoying this moment.   
  
"Tell me what you like about him, why did you agree to marry him?"   
  
Virgil thought quickly. Why the hell would he agree to marry the bastard if this scenario were actually real? The qualities of narcissistic, arrogant, and loud mouthed didn't ring as very romantic in his ears. "At first he comes off as self-centered, even a bit demanding…" Virgil began slowly, racking his brain, "but when you understand it's just because he's insecure, and needs someone to love him, I just couldn't help but see past his faults for what they really were. He's really a wonderful man. And so when he asked me to marry him, I just couldn't say no."   
  
"That's so insightful of you… I'm so happy!" Madeline grinned, "you really know my son very well."   
  
"I do?" He asked in amazement, catching the signs and managing to move his foot out of danger before Roman smashed it with his own.   
  
Roman grimaced as his foot smashed into the unyielding floor, instead of Virgil’s softer foot.   
  
"What was that? An explosion?" Madeline asked, forgetting Virgil’s shocked question that had slipped from his mouth.   
  
"Roman and I were playing footsies," he explained with a perfectly straight face and just a hint of pink on his cheeks for good measure, "he missed my foot."   
  
"How cute." She crooned in delight. She was so thrilled Roman had finally found someone, and someone who knew him so well and intimately to boot.   
  
Roman suddenly wished he'd ordered something stronger than iced tea to drink. "I think you cheated, hun."   
  
"I did not cheat," virgil retorted, "I read your movements. Be more subtle next time,  _ pookiebear _ ."   
  
If looks could kill, Roman’s would have, but all he managed to do was look properly annoyed and almost seemed constipated to a degree. "Now, Virgil, I thought we'd agreed on no silly pet names?"   
  
"I don't recall that." Virgil smirked at him, "I do recall though that you begged me for something else."   
  
Roman nearly flamed red at the hidden meaning that could have. " _ Virgil!! _ "   
  
"What? Embarrassed? You should have thought of that sooner before you begged me." Virge grinned cunningly.   
  
"You're a sneaky ass, you know that?”   
  
"That I am, darling.” Virgil crooned   
  
"Don't want me to take you down a peg, do we,  _ cupcake _ ?" Roman taunted mercilessly.   
  
"Take that back! Who're you calling a cupcake?!"   
  
"You." Roman provided pointedly.   
  
Virgil’s eyes narrowed dangerously. "Careful, I wouldn't want to slice off anything you need…" he said, patting his knife on the table.   
  
Roman actually blanched. He knew how accurate virgil was with that a knife. How precise he was. Heck, he made the intricate designs on the props all with a simple Swiss army knife.    
  
Madeline considered their exchange as it continued from there. She'd wondered if they'd actually quarrel, seems that they did. Good. All young couples should still quarrel. And actually, it seemed as if they enjoyed taunting one another.   
  
At last their meals arrived, and Roman and Virgil stopped their bickering immediately to eat.   
  
Madeline found this interesting as well. It was like they'd silently agreed that the argument was over, and were back to their usual selves. She'd never seen such silent communication between anyone before, it was rather intriguing. She decided that she was going to enjoy the coming week. Very much.   
  
Virgil however was less impressed at the sudden truce between he and Roman. When he was twenty (now twenty five, Roman being twenty eight) the two of them had reached an understanding, and actually got along well enough. It was why he hadn't stormed out on Roman the second he'd asked for help. He wasn't sure that he considered he and Roman  to be friends per say… but they understood one another. Hence the reason they could stop fighting at the same time, and without the need for hard feelings. In the end they always were able to sort things out, so why bother wasting time being offended?   
  
"How is it, Virgil?" Madeline asked.   
  
Virgil swallowed his bite and smiled at her, "delicious. And yours?"   
  
"Very good indeed."   
  
Virgil suddenly shot a sidelong glance at Roman, and cut another piece with a bit of a smile. "Here, try." He said, holding the fork in the air with the piece of meat stuck to it securely.   
  
"Put it on my plate." Roman told him. Like he was about to take it off of virgil's fork.   
  
"No, try it." Virge insisted, shoving the fork towards him to hover it in front of Roman’s mouth. "Open wide!"   
  
"Vi-"   
  
Virgil had taken the moment of Roman trying to speak to pop it into his mouth, before pulling the fork out, leaving the piece of meat in Roman’s mouth. "Well?"   
  
"I'm going to kill you." Roman hissed under his breath.   
  
"What was that, Ro? How was it?" His mother asked, straining forward to hear the hushed words Roman had spoken.   
  
Virgil smiled back at Roman. "Now it can't have been that bad."   
  
"It was fine, mom." Roman said, turning to her after shooting Virge a frosty look.   
  
They finished their meal, and forewent dessert. According to Roman, he had urgent matters that still needed tending to back at the office, and Mrs. Prince was wanting to go rest after her long trip back at Roman's house. Virgil made the excuse he had to go work on the lights.    
  
However before any of the two men were allowed to leave, they had to accompany Madeline back to Romans house and see her inside safely.

 

The walk to Romans house was nice, calm and relaxing, not much was said until they got there. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Now Roman, which guest bedroom?"   
  
Virgil could understand why she asked that. He'd never seen Roman's house before. Rather it was more of a small mansion than a house. He wouldn't doubt if there were three guest bedrooms the size of Roman’s office.   
  
"Whichever one you like, mother." Roman answered, wanting to flee that instant.   
  
"Don't be silly, which is Virgil’s room?" Madeline queried, giving him a stern green eyed gaze.   
  
"His… what?!" Roman nearly squeaked.   
  
Virgil shot Roman a look that plainly told him to pull himself together. Yet he too was panicking.   
  
"You live here, do you not? As Roman’s fiancé you live here." Madeline told them in a tone that was wondering why they were both acting so stupid.   
  
"I, uh…"   
  
"He doesn-"   
  
"Oh I see, you've no need to be shy." She cut both men off, "don't worry though. I'm fine with it."   
  
"With what?" Roman couldn't help but ask.   
  
"Virgil sleeps with you in your room."   
  
Virgil made a strangled choking noise, and Roman wondered why he hadn't asked Virgil to run him over with his car yet. "He doesn't-"   
  
"Oh nonsense, Roman. I am not so old as to be offended by such an arrangement." Madeline chided him. "Now you two run along back to your work, don't distract each other! And I expect you both to be home for dinner by six."   
  
Virgil somehow managed to say, "well, bye then," before he was suddenly out the front door in a flash of black and purple    
  
"Really eager to get to work on those lights, isn't he…" Madeline mused after him.   
  
"Yes, well, lot's of work to get done!" Roman announced in a rather high pitched voice and fled as well without so much as a parting wave.   
  
Roman was out the door and tearing at a run down the sidewalk after Virgil. "Virgil! Get back here!"   
  
Virgil. looked back, and suddenly veered off the sidewalk into a park where it was more secluded, before stopping. "You seriously need to at least tell her that I do not even sleep in the same house as you!" He panted as Roman joined him.   
  
"Oh come on Brad pitiful, we can work around this. It's part of our deal!" Roman panted as well, "pretending to be my fiancé evidently involves us staying in the same house according to her."   
  
"Screw that!" Virgil shook his head. "With her able to watch us like a hawk all night? I mean, I can pretend to be all mushy and stuff with you over lunch or whatever, but a late night movie and popcorn? Come on!"   
  
"You can just stay in one of the other rooms. She'll never know if you go to bed after her and wake up before her." Roman reasoned. "Please Virgil, you can't ditch me on this now. I need your help. You don't know what that woman's like when she's mad… or maybe you do."   
  
"Explain?" He prompted with narrowed silver eyes.   
  
"She reminds me of you in a lot of ways." Roman admitted.   
  
"Ah." Virgil  said shortly and ran his hand back through his left side bangs. "Well, I suppose I can manage that for a week. At least I can eat all the food I want."   
  
"Virgil…" Roman growled.   
  
"What, come on Sir-Sing-a-Lot. This is a favor. If you're still pissed at me for some of the things I said or did you can throw a fit once she leaves."  Virgil bargained. "But I still won't stop arguing with you."   
  
"Punch, kick, or attack me?"   
  
"Only as a last resort."   
  
"Same." Roman sighed and suddenly sank to the grass weakly. "And here I was hoping to get away before she arrived."   
  
Virgil watched him as Roman put his head in his hands. "You could still make a run for it you know." He said at last, sitting down beside him.   
  
"No, it'd only make things worse." Roman 

told him and took his hands away from his face to look over at Virgil. "Thanks for doing this, even though you have done some things worthy of me trying to strangle you."   
  
"Strange how you're able to go from wanting to kill me one minute, to wanting to thank me the next, isn't it." Virge observed, flopping back onto the cool grass.   
  
"I think that could go for both of us." He replied and looked up at the sky blocked partway by the leafy trees shading them. "And no more feeding me, else I really will kill you."   
  
Virgil couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of him. "I'll try my best to remember that."   
  
"See that you do."   
  
"You need to loosen up a bit though,  _ dear _ . Else she'll get suspicious." He pointed out.   
  
"Can you handle me flirting with you?" Roman grinned down at him.   
  
Virgil rolled his eyes, "jerk. Just try me, don't worry, I won't fall for you." He said sarcastically.   
  
"Right." Roman said, and frowned a bit.   
  
"What's wrong?" Virge asked up at him. "You feeling okay?"   
  
"Yeah, sorry." Roman said quickly, wondering why he'd felt that way. Maybe the lobster didn't agree with him anymore after that sprint. "We should get back." He said suddenly and stood up.   
  
Virgil gazed up at him for a short while before getting to his feet as well. "Right, we should. You have my list to read, and I have a situation to laugh about over the phone with Patton."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virge couldn't help but feel admiration for that woman, he was really starting to like her. Unknowingly forcing him into the danger zone, so to speak.
> 
> He let himself into the room and closed the door behind him.
> 
> "What are you doing?" Roman asked from where he already lounged on his bed, bare-chested and covers pulled up around his waist as he sat reading a rather thick book in the soft glow of light from the lamp on his bedside table.
> 
> "Your mom kind of caught me." He sighed and walked over to slump down into a red plush armchair in one corner of Roman's rather large room.

Virgil flopped down into a chair and grabbed up the phone to dial the flat he shared with Patton. He waited three rings before Pat picked up.   
  
" _ Hello~ _ ?" Patton answered in a sing song voice, he’d went home to take care of his puppy, sunshine was her name, because well.. she was a ray of sunshine.   
  
"Hey, it's me."   
  
"Everything okay?"   
  
"Yeah, well, sort of." Virgil laughed into the mouthpiece and tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling.   
  
"Sort of? What's going on?"   
  
"I am going to kind of be gone for a week. I have to stay at Roman’s place."   
  
"Are you sure you won't kill each other…"   
  
"It'll be fine," Virgil said, or, at least he hoped it would be. "Misunderstandings are what they are and his mother has her own idea of how this ‘relationship’ works.”    
  
At those words Logan, thomas and Joan all chuckled to themselves and started cracking identical smirks. None of them envied Virgil for his situation right now.   
  
"You're marrying Roman? Good going."   
  
Virgil glared at the phone, "I told you! It's a misunderstanding! I'm not actually marrying that eccentric jackass.” 

  
"Langage!"   
  
"Well, oh well." Virgil sighed. "So I'm staying over at his place to help him keep this stupid act up. She believes I live over there and probably thinks we have a very healthy sex life."   
  
Talyn nearly snorted their water.   
  
"Nice."   
  
"Yes, that's what I'm thinking." Virgil groaned to himself, putting his free hand to his forehead to massage his temples. "The bastard is sure going to owe me for this."   
  
"You're not going to blackmail him, are you?"   
  
Virgil grinned and kicked back more in the chair he was occupying. "Relax, Pat, would I do something like that?"   
  
"When Roman is involved? Yes!"   
  
Virgil laughed, sometimes he felt his brother knew him too well. "So you'll be able to manage without me for a week?"   
  
"I'll make sure the week long party is over and cleaned up when you get back."   
  
"Nice.”    
  
"He's not going to kill you or anything, is he?"   
  
"He better not, I'm apparently saving his ass here." Virgil drawled and suddenly said, "I've gotta go now. Sorry, I'll call you later though, okay?"   
  
"Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't!"

  
Virgil rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, bye." He said and hung up the phone. Just what did Pat think he was going to do? Really his whole interaction with Roman was the exact opposite of Pat’s sunshine and rainbows personality Don't do anything he wouldn't… pfft. What a thing to tell him.   
  
"Come on, we're leaving." Roman said as he approached Virgil   
  
"Where to? It's not even close to six. Can't we be fashionably late or something?" Virge asked him.   
  
"No, now." Roman insisted. "You need to go get your clothes and such don't you? Or do you plan to run around dressed like a punk in my house?"

 

Virgil grumbled and stood up “fine, Let's go then, sweetheart. I want you to meet your future brother in law whilst I pack to move in with you, love of my life."   
  
His words caused those in the office to snort with amusement.   
  
"Goody," Roman said sarcastically, "I can't wait. Do you think I'll get "the talk" as well?"   
  
"More like a threat." Virgil corrected amid the laughter floating through the office right now.   
  
The two of them walked out of the office to whistles and cheers from the men, women and Talyn and an amused shake of the head from Joan’s direction.

 

Once they got to his and Patton’s shared apartment Virgil heard the quick tap of paws on the hardwood. “Wow, break up already?" Pat asked as Virge, suddenly walked through the door of the apartment they shared near the center of the city.   
  
"I'm here to collect my things." Virgil sighed dramatically, "he," he jerked a thumb back over his shoulder to where Roman was following him in, "won't take me shopping for all new things."   
  
"You're going to eat all my food anyway!" Roman shot back as Virgil vanished with a theatrical wave into his bedroom. "Hey, Patton."   
  
"How’s it goin’ kiddo?" Patton said with a smile from where he sat on the couch. "Could I get you something to drink?"   
  
"Something strong. Even coffee would do."   
  
"Coffee it is." pat agreed and rose to his feet to walk the short distance to the kitchen. "I'd offer you some rum or a scotch or something, but somehow I don't think your mother would like you coming home drunk." He said, busying himself with the coffee machine.   
  
Roman snorted and he took the spot on the couch patton had vacated. "It'd just give her something else to gripe about."   
  
"You're lucky to have a mother who cares about what happens to you." Pat told him frankly.   
  
"I love her, don't get me wrong. She is my only mother after all." Roman sighed and kneaded his forehead with one hand, "but sometimes I wish she'd let me live my life as I choose."   
  
"She just doesn't want to see you end up alone or something is what it sounds like." Patton admitted as he finished setting the machine up and dark liquid began to flow into the pot with a hiss of steam. "At least from what I've gathered from Virge."   
  
"Maybe I'm supposed to end up alone." Roman voiced dully, feeling slightly put out just by saying those words. But really, he'd been with easily over one hundred women, and none of them he'd ever considered second date material. It seemed there was no one out there for him, and he supposed he would have to accept that fact one day. Now, getting his mother to accept that fact? That was a whole different battle.   
  
Patton cast him a reproachful look as he filled a dark coffee mug and brought it over to the down looking general. "Now don't say stuff like that. Of course you're not."   
  
Roman accepted the mug with muttered thanks and took a long sip of the scalding liquid. "Well, for sanity's sake I should hope you're right."   
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" Virgil announced grandly as he strode out, suitcase in hand.   
  
"What is that?" Roman asked, casting the suitcase a wary look.   
  
"A suitcase, genius."   
  
"You can't bring in a suitcase, she'll see!"   
  
Virgil gave him a rebuking look and raised both his eyebrows in disbelief, "I’m coming back from visiting my brother." he muttered “simple.”   
  
They chatted lightheartedly and Virgil and Roman bickered like they always did, throwing nicknames at each other as always. Patton smiled at them.     
  
Suddenly, Mustang groaned and set his now empty coffee mug on a kitchen counter and strode towards the door. "Thanks for the coffee, Patton."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Bye Pat, I'll call you tomorrow." Virgil waved, exiting the door and closing it with a sweeping bow. "Shall we?"   
  
"You're getting too much enjoyment out of this." Roman grumbled as he began walking down the stairwell.   
  
"Would you rather I be an obnoxious pest?" Virgil asked, "you know I can be. Just say the word."   
  
"No thanks, I've gotten used to us being able to get along for the most part."   
  
"Yes, oddly enough you're less of a bastard when you act humane."   
  
This thread of conversation kept both men dually entertained on the walk back to Roman's house. A place both of them were dreading reaching. Tonight would prove to be a major hurdle to leap over with success. Both of them had no doubt about that.   
  
When Roman's rather accommodating house loomed in front of them, both men stopped at the same time to consider it.   
  
"Ready for this, Virgil?"   
  
"Only if you are,Roman." Virgil replied firmly and readjusted his top hat to make sure it was still set perfectly. "Nice house by the way."   
  
"Thanks." Ro replied, taking a deep breath to try and loosen up. "It's bought and paid for. Took me a while, but I did it. I wanted to buy it without relying on family money. I wanted to be independent of them entirely."   
  
"I've never heard you talk about your family before. I mean, I knew you must have had one… but meeting your mom? That was a surprise, you look a lot like her."   
  
"The rest is all my dad." he filled in, "mom's the only one I have left. Dad passed away before we met. I guess I have a reason sort of like yours not to want to talk too much about certain members of my family."   
  
Virgil looked over at him thoughtfully. "Well, those of us with the strange and sad family histories must stick together. I'll help you through this one… you helped me through mine for years with Pat. I've never really thanked you for that." Virgil had been going job after job as well as Patton after their mom passed and they were struggling to afford their apartment but then Roman came along and they were working for him ever since.   
  
"You don't need to." Roman shook his head, "It was symbiotic."   
  
"Great thanks, which one of us is the parasite and which is the host?" virgil grinned cracked a grin.   
  
"You, parasite." Roman said, pointing at Virgil before walking a few steps forward and turning to face the emo while spreading his arms wide to frame the large mansion-like house behind him. "Me? Host."   
  
"Maybe one of these days the host will learn to speak in complete sentences." Virgil rolled his eyes.   
  
"Maybe one of these days the pest will learn to be obedient." Roman mocked as he followed after Virge, rolling his eyes as the dark haired man took in the house, his cheeks turning red because in all honesty Virgil was gorgeous.    
  
Virge cast a strange look back at the flustered looking Roman. What had gotten under his collar all of a sudden? Deciding that perhaps Ro was just still feeling stressed by the situation he now found himself in, Virgil passed it off as nothing to be concerned about. Yet that didn't stop him from giving Roman a reassuring smile, an odd gesture for him. "Just think of it like a performance."   
  
"You consider my mother a performance?" Ro asked, startled from his thoughts as he pulled out a large brass key to fit into the lock on the front door.   
  
Virgil chuckled at the likeness and shrugged, "if that's what helps you get through this."   
  
"I expect a detailed analysis on how you felt portraying the character ." Roman smirked at him and let them in.   
  
"You may expect all you want, but you shall not get."   
  
"Why not?."   
  
"I’m lazy" he filled him in with a smug twinkle in his silver eyes.   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Bastard." Virgil said, and didn't appear to notice that the word lacked a great deal of malice as it slipped from his lips.   
  
Any further conversation between the two was cut short as Mrs. Mustang suddenly appeared in the foyer. "You two are just in time! What do you have a suitcase for?”   
  
"Virgil was visiting his brother, stayed the week with him and had to get his things so he could come home." Roman provided with a genteel smile.   
  
"Oh how sweet! I bet he enjoyed his time with you.”    
  
Virge broke out in a wide grin. “Always.” ed gave Roman a soft smile and practically caressed him with his eyes.   
  
Roman tried to ignore the unsettling feeling that settled in his stomach at that look virgil had given him. Where the hell had he learned to act like this? He knew that Virgil hadn't exactly had time for romance in his hectic life. The only woman who got closest to him was valerie Yet this man just might be able to give Roman himself a run for his money. He suddenly believed Virgil capable of luring any woman or man who happened to stare too long into those eyes. So what was he doing staring at them for so long?   
  
"Roman, pay attention, I asked you a question."   
  
he jumped and wrenched his gaze back to his mother. "Sorry?"   
  
"I asked if you'd gotten all your work done." She repeated, fixing him with an odd look.   
  
"Yes, I did."   
  
"Let's have dinner then, I've cooked something wonderful." Madeline said, heading down one brightly lit and polished hallway.   
  
Virgil nodded and bent down to pull off his boots, stashing them nearby Roman’s  before padding sock-footed after the brunette and his mother. After all, he had no clue where anything was in this house. As he walked he watched the back of Ro’s head thoughtfully, how long had Roman been looking straight into his eyes like that? It had made him feel strange, and it had seemed all too long and all too short at the same time. He'd been torn between decking the man, and just seeing what transpired.   
  
After a slightly long feeling walk down several beautifully decorated hallways, they entered the dining room that was already set for three. The table was long, and made of mahogany wood, and easily able to accommodate a good twenty people of so, Virge thought. The dishes and food had been set at one of the corners, and Virge took the seat at the head of the table by Madeline’s request. As he did so, he tried not to gawk and stare around.   
  
The dining room had a large fireplace on one end which was crackling merrily. The ceiling was vaulted and hung with three elaborate crystal chandeliers. The sheer size of the room might have overwhelmed, but oddly enough it still maintained a cozy atmosphere.   
  
"How was work, Roman?" Madeline asked as they began to pile food onto their plates.   
  
"As usual." Ro replied, trying not to kick at virge under the table as the younger man began piling heaps of food onto his plate with a delighted grin.   
  
"You're so close mouthed." His mother sighed, but turned her sights on Virgil. "What a healthy appetite you must have, Virgil, dear. You surely must have worked hard today. Lots of work?"   
  
Roman managed to turn a snort into a sneeze.   
  
"Say something,  _ pookie _ ?" Virgil asked with a cock of one eyebrow.   
  
"No."   
  
Virgil smirked at him before turning back to Roman’s mother, "I'm afraid I overwork myself sometimes helping Ro. He has so much to do as it is in the office, I try to help him get what he needs done while working on the props and lights in between."   
  
"That's very kind of you, but don't kill yourself for him." She cautioned him.   
  
"Are you saying I'm not worth it?" Roman asked waspishly.   
  
"I'm saying that your life partner is not worth some mere overworking for paperwork." she told him firmly.   
  
virgil turned to Roman and lowered his voice so that sound barely slipped from his mouth, but he knew from experience that Roman could lip read. An unfortunate realization for him that had turned out to be. "Hear that? I'm worth more than you give me credit for."   
  
Roman gave him a mocking look. "Maybe he isn't." He gritted out in a halfway pleasant way as virgil winked at him. He then decided it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. The brat had said earlier he could handle it… it was time to put that to the test. "No, he definitely isn't. Virgil is worth more than anything to me."   
  
"I'm glad you finally agree." Virgil grinned grinned and popped a piece of steak into his mouth to keep himself from laughing.   
  
"Let me hear something about why you love him so much. I also want to get to know him as you see him." Madeline said, thoroughly delighted to be pestering the happy couple.   
  
Roman couldn't help thinking,  _ you want to see him as the stubborn, short tempered, loud mouthed, trouble causing, money draining insufferable brat he is? _ Even though he and Virgil got along, it still didn't mean that those opinions had changed. But for some strange reason in his mind, those qualities didn't sound all that bad.   
  
Virgil watched Roman curiously as he cut another piece of steak into a neat square. What would the bastard think of to say for that? How Ro sees him… well about eighty percent of the time, Roman saw him as a nuisance. The other twenty percent? They were able to get along, and apparently well enough to have pulled this stunt off so far.   
  
"Why I love him?" Roman echoed slowly.   
  
"Yes, why you love him." Madeline nodded, meanwhile wondering what was so hard about answering the questions she'd been asking. It's not like they required that high of an IQ.   
  
He stole a look at Virgil , to see that the dark haired man was watching him intensely. "He's different from anyone else I know." He began, knowing it was time to make like he was on stage, acting. "He's so spirited and full of life. He knows what he wants, and works for his goals. He doesn't let anyone push him around, and most of all, he cares a lot about everyone he knows. Even his friends. He wouldn't admit it, but he does." Roman smiled over atVirgil, not realizing the smile was easy in coming, and not forced at all. "He knows who he is, and I love that about him. I love that he'll always be such a strong person. Even still… I like trying to protect him."   
  
Virgil quickly looked away from Roman, not at all hearing what Madeline said to that. His thoughts and blood were racing. That had started out as just trying to find the proper answer to the question so his mother wouldn't become suspicious. But why had it ended with such truth and heartfelt meaning? Not even Patton might have said such a thing. He hadn't even realized that Roman knew him so well. When had that happened? And why had he looked at him that way? Surely he wasn't that good of an actor… he'd just have to keep his mind on this "performance" Quickly he tried to shake off the unnerved and oddly warm feelings he'd gotten by Roman's statement and make his mind think reasonably. Stabbing his fork into a stick of asparagus he grabbed his knife to begin cutting it into more acceptably sized pieces.   
  
"Virgil, dear, are you feeling fine? You look a bit pale." Madeline suddenly said, reaching over to place her hand on Virgil’'s forehead gently. "Well, you're not running a fever."   
  
"I'm fine, sorry." Virge apologized and gave her a reassuring smile. "I was just thinking about something."   
  
"Well after dinner why don't we play a game of poker? I believe Roman slaughtered me last time, I'd like to return the favor." madeline decided, sipping on her wine.   
  
"I slaughtered you because you are a failure at card games." Roman retorted.   
  
"We'll just see about that, won't we?" She smiled back at him, eyes challenging.   
  
Virgil couldn't help but see one of the reasons where Roman got his smug attitude from. Obviously this sort of exchange was common between them. That and he was sure Ro definitely would rather she not be here, even if he did love his mother.   
  
Dinner was finished, and Madeline went to go set up for the game in the sitting room while Virge and Roman tended to the cleanup of the dinner table. The kitchen was located through a swinging side door off of the dining room.   
  
"Flip you for who does the dishes?" Roman asked, glancing over at Virgil.   
  


Virge smirked and set his stack of used dinnerware next to the sink. "You're on, got a coin I hope?"   
  
"What, you don't?" Roman gave him a strange look as he set down his handful as well and dug in one of his military coat pockets.   
  
"I rarely carry money around on me, if I ever needed something I just had them take it from my account directly." Virgil explained, leaning back against the counter and folding his arms over his chest.   
  
Roman grunted inaudibly and pulled a singular coin out of the pocket. "Call it." He said, flipping it up into the air.   
  
"Tails."   
  
Roman caught it and looked, before showing it to virgil. "Your turn." He said with a grin.   
  
Virgil groaned and turned around so he could run the dishwater.   
  
Roman hummed, walking over to one drawer to pull out a few towels to dry with.   
  
Virgil started washing the plates in the sudsy water.   
  
Roman smiled and began to rinse and dry as Virge finished with each plate.   
  
"You're doing better, acting more of yourself now." Virgil observed, rubbing the sponge over a fork.   
  
"I'm over my initial shock."   
  
"Took you that long? I certainly hope you aren't like that all the time when something catches you off guard."   
  
"Just when it comes to a situation like this suddenly landing in my lap this morning." Roman sighed and set the dried forks aside.   
  
"You're not so bad at acting." Virgil suddenly said, knowing full well why he did. Roman’s description of him earlier that evening… he hadn't expected it. Truthfully he was still a bit unsettled.   
  
Ro glanced at him, seeing Virgil boring holes into the knife he'd now been polishing to a gleam with that sponge for at least a minute. "Oh, that." He said, and suddenly held out his hand to prompt Virgil into giving him the knife so they could continue. "It wasn't acting." He admitted as Virgil passed him the knife.   
  
"But, you and I didn't get along for years. I despised the sight of you, I hated coming back to give you those stupid lists and complaints. How is it that you figured me out like that when so far it's only been Pat who knows me that well? Sure, most of that stuff is common knowledge, but the friends thing? I've always given every appearance that I don't need anyone."   
  
"It's just…" Roman bit his lip in thought, "I just see through all that I guess."   
  
"Do you see through everything?" Virgil asked grudgingly.   
  
"No." He admitted, "I am only human after all. But I like to be a step ahead of everyone else."   
  
"I've noticed." Virge said, a ghost of a smile flickering on his lips for the briefest of moments.   
  
The two of them finished up in the kitchen, and virgil finished drying off his hands, and grabbed his suitcase (which was by the wall) before following Roman out.   
  
"When she goes to sleep I think you need to give me a tour." Virgil suggested as he walked with the other man down one of the cool bright hallways.   
  
"I'll do that. If you get lost though, just keep going to the right down the hallways, eventually you'll end up at the front door. I discovered that when I used to get lost in here after I first moved in."   
  
"Seriously?" Virgil laughed, "I hope I don't get lost then if it took you a month. I'm supposed to know where everything is already. That'll look awkward if I'm caught being lost by her."   
  
"I'm sure you'd think of something to say." Roman shrugged and led them into the sitting room.   
  
It was a cozy place despite its size. There were at least four armchairs, three couches, and one loveseat. At the far end there was a bar, behind it an extensive liquor cabinet. Six bar stools were placed along the outer edge of the glistening high countertop. A large antique radio gleaming with polish stood beside a very wide bookshelf that was stuffed with thick volumes. The hardwood floor gleamed so brightly Virgil was almost unsure if it had been over polished. He didn't precisely fancy ending up in an ungraceful heap because he slipped.   
  


Madeline was sitting on the floor nearby the empty fireplace, legs folded and out to one side. She looked up as the two men entered and smiled welcomingly. "I was just about to go looking for you." She said and picked up the deck of cards that had been before her as she stared at the empty fireplace.   
  
"Sorry, my fault." Roman smiled at her, "there's just something about that smile… I can't keep my hands off him."   
  
"Oh, you don't have to explain." She beamed at them.   
  
Virgil wanted to roll his eyes, but he settled for shooting Roman a bashful look. "Stop, you'll embarrass me."   
  
"Unlikely." He retorted, sitting down on the floor as well, nearby his mother.   
Virgil had to agree there, but he settled for giving Roman a rather rough shove on his shoulder as he too sat down. And while he wobbled dangerously, Virgil knew the man wouldn't actually fall over. Pride would prevent him from it.   
  
Roman glared over at him, knowing the smug smirk Virgil was hiding behind this façade. The man was a good actor, he had to admit, he wasn't sure Valerie could have pulled things off so well. For this alone he was willing to give Virgil a break and not shove him back.   
  
"Roman, would you mind?" Madeline asked, motioning with her hand towards the fireplace.   
  
He shook his head, and walked over, putting logs in the fireplace, along with a Fire starter. He grabbed a match, lit it and tossed it in. It took a moment but soon flames were roaring beyond the grate, and a soft glow of heat began to ebb out towards the two on the floor before Roman went to join them   
  
Virgil had taken charge of the deck, and had finished shuffling the cards before beginning to deal out the first hand so they could begin the game. "Stakes?"   
  
"Winner gets to plan what we do Saturday?" Madeline suggested.   
  
Roman shrugged, "fine by me." He was certain he'd win anyway.   
  
"Sure." Virgil agreed and glanced down at his hand before his face went entirely blank.   
  
Madeline inwardly smiled after glancing down at her dealt hand. She knew exactly what she wanted to do come Saturday. Shame she'd actually have to win first.   
  
They were halfway through the game when Virgil glared over at Roman. "You're cheating somehow." He accused.   
  
"Am not. You both are just terrible." Roman shot back, but made sure that only Virgil saw the coy wink he gave the fuming punk.    
  
"I knew it! You are!"   
  
"We can still beat him, Virgil." Mrs. Prince assured him.   
  
Roman glanced between his mother and supposed fiancé. He did not like the evil look they'd both shared just then. Somehow it made him feel like he should start making a run for his room and lock all doors and windows.   
  
After two hours of play, round after round, hand after hand, Roman was still the victorious winner of the night. Despite what unspoken plans might have been moving against him. By that point in time Madeline was ready for bed, and Virgil was dually annoyed at the other man   
  
"So, what are we doing Saturday?" Virgil asked as the cards were put back away.   
  
"Not sure yet." Roman smirked.   
  
"I'm going up to bed now, goodnight you two. Keep it down!" Madeline said as she exited the sitting room with a rather large grin.   
  
Virgil snorted and looked at Roman. "What does she think we-…oh."   
  
Roman grinned at him. "So… Virgil… what do you say I take you upstairs and make you my pretty litt-"   
  
Roman glared a superior look down at Roman who knelt, clutching an already swelling jaw. "Be glad it wasn't full force." He told the man frankly.   
  
"I thought we agreed punching would be a last resort!" Roman flared up through the ache of pain in his jaw.   
  
"When you make cracks like that, I make exceptions." Virgil told him and offered a hand down. "Now come on, it's time I have a tour."   
  
Roman grunted and accepted the help up and glowered at Virge who merely smiled at him innocently. "I'll show you where the basement is, and lock you in."   
  
"Again, forgetting I can pick locks" Virge sighed with a shake of his head and took his suitcase.

 

“are you gonna get on with the tour? This thing is heavy.”   
  
"Yes, I am." Roman agreed and continued on with the tour.   
  
It took them nearly a half an hour to finish touring the bottom floor. Once Virgil felt confident he could find his way around if left to his own devices the two of them then made their way upstairs to where the bedrooms were.   
  
One by one Roman indicated which rooms were the guest bedrooms, all of which apparently had their own joining bathroom suites. And then lastly he showed Virgil where his own room was.   
  
"Oh good, now I know where to find you when I finally decide to kick your ass."   
  
"While I'm sleeping? That's cheating."   
  
"Don't fall asleep then, I can't help it if you're a lazy bastard." Virgil looked around, "any clue which one she's in?"   
  
"Same one as always." He replied, pointing towards one of the doors further down the hallway. "That one's always been hers when she's visited. You're safe in any of the others. I'd wake up around… five if I were you."   
  
"Great, thanks." Virgil said and set his suitcase in the room. "See you tomorrow." He said with a parting wave over one shoulder as he sauntered off down the carpeted hallway of the upstairs floor.   
  


Virgil had made it only a few yards down the hallway when the bedroom door roman had indicated suddenly opened, revealing a robed Madeline complete with baby blue pajamas and bedroom slippers.   
  
"Oh, I thought you were asleep already. Is everything okay?" Virgil asked quickly, knowing he couldn't just suddenly panic.   
  
"Everything's fine." She smiled at him, "I just heard talking and thought I'd make sure everything was okay. Are you not going to bed yet?"   
  
Virgil inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't seem to have heard what he and Roman had been talking about. That could have been awkward. Though he probably could have just blamed it all on Roman and been fine. "No. I just decided I needed some water to drink before I slept."   
  
"I'll come with you then." She said and stepped out, closing the bedroom door behind her. "I'm a bit thirsty myself now that you mention it."   
  
"Shall we then?" He asked, offering her his arm politely. Evidently there was to be a slight change in plans. He could at least handle it with poise and good manners.   
  
Madeline smiled at him, and took the proffered arm. "Maybe you could teach some manners to my son in between marrying him." She laughed lightly.   
  
"Ro, have manners?" He asked with a grin. "I'll try."   
  
"They're buried somewhere." She smiled and glanced over his way. "He was raised as quite the gentlemen."   
  
"I can believe that, after all, I'm sure it just wasn't his good looks that caused all those women to chase after him."   
  
"That's a problem though, when you've turned good manners into a way to help pick up a fling for the night." Madeline sighed.   
  
"I can see your point."   
  
"I'm glad he has you." She continued after a moment, "you're just what he's been needing."   
  
Virgil cast a smile at her, but said nothing else. Really, he didn't know what to say to that. However a thoughtful silence seemed to be the answer she was looking for, as she did not interrupt into Virgil's thoughts about her words. Really, he wasn't even sure why he was thinking them over so carefully. He wasn't reaching any epiphanies.   
  
Together the two of them entered the kitchen, and Virge was grateful he'd helped clean up in here just hours earlier. He didn't fumble once in finding the glasses, and soon had two tall crystal glasses filled with water, one he handed to madeline. "Could I ask you something, Madeline? I'm not sure how to phrase it  so it doesn't sound rude… but I promise you I don’t mean to be."   
  
"Certainly." She smiled at him, "you may ask me whatever you like, Virgil" She replied, and took a sip from her glass, her green eyes steady on him.   
  
He nodded, and leaned back against one of the counters. "Why'd you come to visit Roman? He didn't mention to me that you were coming."   
  
"I gave him purposely late notice." She said with a grin. "But I came to meet you. I wanted to meet the person who Roman told me months ago he'd decided to marry. I was going to set him up with one of the young ladies I know from my neighborhood, but she's a rather flighty creature. Now that I've met you, and have seen how steady and confident you are, I'm content to know he's found someone. Someone who can handle him, and keep him."   
  
Virgil slowly nodded. "Thank you." Though what specifically, he was thanking her for, he couldn't put his finger on.   
  
She nodded, "come on, it's late. I'm sure Roman’s wondering where you are."   
  
"I'll bet he is." Virgil replied, barely managing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.   
  
Together they walked back upstairs, and Virgil stopped with Madeline at her door. "Goodnight, Madeline."   
  
"Goodnight, Virgil. I'll see you tomorrow morning, sleep well."   
  
Virgil nodded, and then slowly started walking towards Roman's door, using the crystal glass to reflect the scene back behind him. Madeline  was watching him from the doorway. Virge couldn't help but feel admiration for that woman, he was really starting to like her. Unknowingly forcing him into the danger zone, so to speak.   
  
He let himself into the room and closed the door behind him.   
  
"What are you doing?" Roman asked from where he already lounged on his bed, bare-chested and covers pulled up around his waist as he sat reading a rather thick book in the soft glow of light from the lamp on his bedside table.   
  
"Your mom kind of caught me." He sighed and walked over to slump down into a red plush armchair in one corner of Roman's rather large room.   
  
In fact, Roman's room was mostly reds and golds. The only things of other colors were the furniture, the light colored wood and a white bed frame. There was a fireplace several yards away from the foot of the bed, but tonight it was empty of crackling flames. The room was warm enough already. A door past where the deep red sheeted bed stood was most likely the bathroom. A sliding door was still part way open, and Virgil suspected that Roman had a walk-in closet back in there.   
  
"She wouldn't if you didn't clomp down the halls." Roman muttered, turning back to his book.   
  
"I do not clomp, and you know it." Virgil growled as he turned from his inspections and took another swig of his water, nearly downing the rest of the glass.   
  
Roman grinned and flipped another page in his book. "Just stay in here for a while longer, then the coast should be clear."   
  
Virge grumbled under his breath and finished his water, cradling the glass in his hands as he leaned back into the comfort of the chair.   
  
Ro finally looked up after twenty minutes had passed, and saw that Virgil's eyes were closed. "Virgil." He called over.   
  
No response.   
  
"Virge." He tried again, more insistently.   
  
No response.   
  
"Hot Topic."   
  
No response.   
  
"Of course." Roman sighed, and set his book aside as he got out of bed dressed in nothing but red pajama pants with little crowns on them. Walking over he bent down to inspect the younger man. Yep, he really was asleep. With a sigh, but a sigh that was far from annoyed, Roman walked over to grab one of the blankets from his bed.   
  
Bringing it back over he peeled the glass out of virgil’s hands and set it aside before covering the sleeping man with the blanket. Taking extra care not to wake him he made sure that it looked like Virgil wouldn't get chilled before heading back to his bed. Sure, he could have woken him up, but the thought hadn't sat well with him. Better just to let him sleep there for now. If he woke up later tonight he could leave, but Roman didn't have the heart to wake him. It was a notion he would have to ponder later, right now he was tired.   
  
Climbing back into his bed he turned out the lamp throwing the room into darkness as he settled back between the covers. After nearly ten minutes of tossing and turning, Roman finally fell asleep, turned on his side still from when he'd been watching Virgil sleep.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need to touch your butt later." Roman said as he reached Virgil.
> 
> Whatever Virgil had been expecting, it was not that. His mouth actually hung open for a few seconds before he had the good sense to shut it. "Excuse me?!" He asked, barely managing to keep his voice down.
> 
> "I," Roman jabbed his thumb at himself, "need to touch your," he now pointed at Virgil, "butt later."
> 
> "You want to or you need to?" Virgil asked with a frown, folding his arms over his chest.

  
Virgil woke slowly at first, then his eyes shot open as he realized he was sitting up. Since when did he fall asleep sitting up when not on a train? He realized he was still in Roman’s room, in the armchair he'd sat down in. "I fell asleep?"

asked aloud to the empty room.   
  
Indeed, Roman was nowhere in sight.   
  
Confused, and a little surprised, Pulling the blanket off of him he stared at it for a moment before walking it back over to the bed it must have come from. He was surprised that he hadn't been woken up by Roman. Instead he'd been blanketed and left to sleep?   
  
He turned as the door to the room opened. "Hey."   
  
"Ah, you're awake, good." Roman smiled as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Yeah…" he said and gave him a confused look, "why didn't you wake me?"   
  
"I did try." Roman said, purposely forgetting to mention he'd only tried to do so verbally. He wasn't sure why he felt like leaving out that little detail, but he did nevertheless.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"I have to be to work in half an hour." Roman said, walking over to grab his  jacket from where it hung somewhere back in the depths of his walk in closet. "I'm taking a short day today though, so I'll be back around noon. You can do whatever until then, but meet me back here."   
  
"Why are you taking a short day?" Virgil asked, confused, and he sat down on the foot of Roman's bed as he watched the older man fuss with the buttons on his shirt.    
  
"Because we have to play the perfect hosts to mother dearest." Roman said as he finally got the shirt perfect.   
  
"Ah, yes. Can't we just stick her on a day long tour of the city?" Virgil asked with a grin. "Not that I don't think she's great fun."   
  
"I wouldn't wish her on the tour guide." Roman grinned and walked through the bathroom door to inspect his appearance in the mirror there.   
  
"So what are we doing tomorrow, oh winner of the card games?" Virge asked, placing his suitcase on the bed and opening it   
  
"You'll see come tomorrow." He told the emo currently rummaging through his suitcase. "What are you looking for?"   
  
"My hairbrush." Virgil said, and finally fished it out. "Now do try and contain your urges while I brush my lovely soft hair that you just want to bury your fingers in." He remarked with a light laugh and got to work taming the slightly frizzed mane of black hair.   
  
Roman glared at him wordlessly via the mirror, but for some reason couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen Virgil's hair out of his face. Shockingly he found he did want to feel that hair. That thought alone was enough to make him quickly scuttle out of the bathroom and towards the door. "I'll see you later." He called over his shoulder, and was out the door.   
  
Virgil stared after the man with somewhat wide eyes. "Was it something I said?" he wondered, utterly clueless as to the man's sudden odd behavior. Finally he shrugged and got up, might as well get his shower in now.   
  
After locking himself up in the bathroom he took a short but very hot shower. The bedroom even had some steam floating around in it after Virgil emerged. He dressed in his usual attire, and this time decided to pull on at least his black jacket. A look out the window had told him it was overcast today. He wasn't worried about being cold, so much as he was worried about  just.. hiding.   
  
Walking out of the room Virgil made his way downstairs.   
  
The smell of cooked food led him back to the dining room, and he smiled as he saw the stacks of waffles and other food.   
  
"Well I'm glad you didn't suddenly run out the door too." Madeline said from where she sat in her chair from last night, eating a slice of bacon.   
  
"Huh?" he asked with a slight frown, walking over to sit down at the table as well.   
  
"I cook this lovely breakfast, and Roman runs out the door twenty minutes before he has to." Madeline sighed and fixed the emo with a stern look. "You two didn't have a fight, did you?"   
  
"No." Virgil shook his head, gathering food onto his plate. "Unless…" he suddenly thought back to the events leading up to before Roman had dashed from the room.   
  
"Unless what?" Madeline pressed, spearing a piece of watermelon with her fork.   
  
"I kind of teased him. I guess it embarrassed him, I didn't think it would have." Virgil mused, then shrugged. Maybe Roman couldn't handle such comments that early in the morning, or in the area of his bedroom. It was a curious thought to be sure.   
  
Madeline smiled, accepting the answer. "It's not like Roman to be embarrassed by teasing."   
  
"He just can't help it when it comes from me, I guess." he smiled, knowing he had to keep this act up for both of them since Roman was suddenly not here.   
  
"I'm not sure I can blame him. He really seems to care about you."   
  
"He does." Virgil said with a smile. Yet he couldn't help the bitter thought of, only because I'm a valuable asset, from crossing his mind. As gloomy a thought that was.   
"Do you know what Roman plans to do tomorrow?" Madeline asked suddenly.   
  
"No." he groaned and leaned back in his chair. "I asked him twice but he still won't say anything. Even if he did I'd be willing to bet it's not what he's really planning."   
  
"I just hope he doesn't insist on some hike up in the mountains like he did last time I visited." Madeline grumbled. "I could have sworn he was trying to lose me in one of the ravines."   
  
Virgil gaped at her, "he did?" Not that he wouldn't put it past him.   
  
"It's what it felt like."   
  
"Great." Virgil sighed and turned back to considering his marmalade spread toast. He could now see Roman bringing them on a hiking trip, and trying to lose the both of them. "What would your plan have been?"   
  
"Oh nothing terrible." Madeline smiled serenely, "just take you two out to the lake. Do a little boating, a little fishing."   
  
"We can always do that Sunday." he suggested.   
  
"True, why don't we."   
  
It was decided and the two of them finished eating breakfast together. Virgil offered to stay and help her clean up, but Madeline shooed him out the door whilst telling him not to work too hard today.   
  
Back at the theater, Roman was sitting in his chair with a cup of coffee and Valerie lounging against the wall beside him.   
  
"And that's it? You just… ran?" She finished with an uncharacteristic giggle. Catching Roman's look she frowned at him. "I am a girl, you know. Give me a break, I'll beat you with one of the props."   
  
"I almost asked you to yesterday." Roman admitted, taking another long drink from his cup.   
  
"Why do you think you ran? Virgil didn't threaten to stab you with the hairbrush if you did touch his hair, did he?" Valerie asked with a smile playing on her lips.   
  
"No. I wouldn't put it past him though." Roman grumbled.   
  
"So?"   
  
"I don't know. This whole thing is just weird. I can't even flirt properly, I try, but I can't seem to do it. I just keep thinking about and staring at him, and I've no clue why!"   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Meanwhile Virgil's shooting off all the disarming looks in the book and calling me pet names left and right. Yet he still manages to argue with me."   
  
"Ah."   
  
"Mind giving me more than a one word answer, Val?" Roman growled, looking over his shoulder at her.   
  
She smiled at him. "Actually I do. But please continue fretting, it's amusing me more than threatening you to do your work."   
  
"Valerie…" He growled warningly.   
  
"Ask him to stay." She merely said and stopped lounging against the wall to walk towards the door.   
  
"What?" Roman asked as confusion came over him.   
  
"You'll see what I mean. There's a reason you're having trouble flirting." Valerie said and exited the office without another word.   
  
Roman was left sitting in his office, staring at the door in a befuddled manner. "Ask him to stay? He is staying… for six more nights at least. And what does she mean, there's a reason. What reason?" Roman banged his head down on his desk. "Not like she'd tell me." Sighing he picked his head up off his desk and got to work.   
  
Virgil found himself at the office after a good half hour long walk later. Seating himself with Joan and Talyn he looked over to where Valerie was sitting. "Anything I have to do?"   
  
"No." Was her answer after she shot him a quick grin and went back to her work.   
  
Virgil blinked, shrugged, and turned back to the other two. "So what did I miss yesterday?" He asked, and gazed down at the crossword puzzle they were trying to solve.   
  
"Not a lot." Joan admitted.   
  
"How'd things go last night?" Talyn asked with a grin, "did you and your fiancé have a nice time?"   
  
"He cheated at cards, I punched him, it was a good night." he divulged.   
  
"How's that healthy sex life going that you two are supposed to have?" Joan asked as they all laughed, even Valerie gave a short chuckle.   
  
"Couldn't get enough of me. And I'm the one who gets called insatiable by the bastard. The nerve." Virgil said with much theatricality.   
  
"So when's the wedding set for?" Logan asked as he walked over.   
  
"I was thinking during the winter. A nice white wedding." Virgil laughed.   
  
"Virgil, if you're going to pull this off, we better get going. I just remembered something." Valerie said, suddenly standing.   
  
"Eh?" he blinked at her.   
  
"As a matter of fact, let's all go. Someone go find Thomas." Valerie directed.   
  
"Where are we going?" Virgil asked as he stood.   
  
Valerie smiled at him mysteriously, "it's Roman's birthday on Sunday. You need to get his gift now."   
  
"I have to get the bastard a gift?"   
  
"That bastard is your fiancé for six more days." Valerie smirked at him. "You'll be expected to give a gift."   
  
"So why are we going?" Joan asked as Talyn and Logan went off to find Thomas.   
  
"You need to get him gifts too. And no, you cannot buy him another tiara." She told Joan firmly.   
  
"Damn."   
  
Virgil laughed at the idea. "I'll bet that pissed him off to no end."   
  
"Oh it did, he has what, six now?."   
  
While everyone assembled Valerie poked her head in through Roman's office door. "I'll be back later. I expect everything to be done." She said before hurrying away, the others close behind.   
  
A short drive and a quick stop at a smoothie stand later found the six potential shoppers in rather extensive store with several floors that appeared to have everything from food to new mattress sets.   
  
Virgil swirled his spoon in his purple colored smoothie as he looked around. "So what do you get for a guy like Roman?" He asked, cocking his head in Valerie's direction.   
  
"Well certainly not a tiara." She grouched at the disappointed looking Joan.   
  
"Virgil,” Talyn said, turning to Virgil, "you've been in his house. Tell us what he has in there."   
  
Virgil frowned at the curious looks that were suddenly on all the faces, including Valerie's. "You've never been inside his house before?"   
  
"No." Was the general consensus.   
  
"That's weird…" Virgil said with a frown. Just why did Roman have so much stuff then? So many guest rooms that he knew were furnished. He knew Roman took dates home probably, but he couldn't see them spending time in a guest bedroom for the nightly sleepover. Everything in that house told Virgil that it was a house meant to host large groups of people, perhaps even a party or two. So why was it so empty of life?   
  
"You okay?" Joan suddenly asked.   
  
"Yeah." Virgil said quickly, shaking away his thoughts of concern. "Well, I've not been in all the rooms yet. But I have a feeling he likes to read, and cook. And he likes things that are red and gold, with some white."   
  
"Okay, let's start with that." Valerie decided.   
  
They all broke off to start looking, leaving Virgil with more than just the thought of what to get Roman as a gift on his mind.   
  
As Virgil wandered the aisles of things he couldn't help but wonder why Roman had bought such a big house, much less furnished it as he did if he never had any large number of people over. It kind of worried him.   
  
"Can I help you with anything?"   
  
Virgil's head turned as a salesman about his age walked over. "I don't think so, I don't even know where to begin."   
  
"What are you looking for? Anything particular?"   
  
"A gift for someone."   
  
"Male or female?" The salesman asked, studying Virgil with a curious smile.   
  
"Male, most definitely." Virgil laughed shortly.   
  
"O-oh." The salesman winked at him. "You like this guy, do you?"   
  
"What?!" Virgil spluttered as a blush came over him. "I do not, the guy's a bastard!"   
  
"So why are you buying a gift for him?" The salesman asked, leaning casually against the shelf to study Virgil.   
  
"It's… complicated." Virgil said and turned back to staring, but not seeing the objects on the shelves.   
  
"I love complicated things, especially when they're cute." The salesman said and looked from Virge to stare over at the shelf as well. "My name's Bo-"   
  
"Virgil!"   
  
Both Virgil and the salesman looked over as Valerie suddenly came swooping down. "Hey, find anything yet?" he asked as she came over.   
  
Valerie glared at the salesman. "Yes, tons of options, let's go." She said, and promptly began to drag Virgil off by his elbow.   
  
"Hey, Valerie, what's wrong?" Virgil asked as he followed along with her.   
  
"That guy was flirting with you." She said in reply, releasing his arm at last.   
  
"Yeah, so?" he asked, "it's not like I was interested."   
  
"Don't argue with me, Virgil."   
  
Virgil might have let a squeak out at the growl in her voice, but didn't. "Yes ma'am." He replied weakly. He felt as if Madeline were suddenly there instead of Valerie, rebuking him for letting another man exchange over friendly words with him.   
  
The shopping excursion took them a good few hours through which Virgil knew he was being monitored closely by a angry brunette. "You'd think I actually was marrying him." he mumbled darkly as he finally paid for his gift and left the checkout line with the plastic bag in hand.   
  
Virgil walked over to join all the others, and set the bag with the gift down on the floor, grabbing the little red and gold gift bag he had and setting the gift in it.    
  
"What are you doing?" Valerie asked him.   
  
"Gift wrapping it. I'm not about to do it by hand." Virgil said.   
  
"I better get going." Virgil said, having pulled out his phone to check the time. "I have fifteen minutes to get there."   
  
"Bye Virgil!"   
  
"Bye Virge!"   
  
The calls echoed behind him as he waved, running off.   
  
Virgil ran all the way to the house while stuffing the present into the pocket of his jacket. He reached the drive just as Roman made it to the front door. "Hey!" He called out, and finished his dash up to the door.   
  
Roman had paused to wait for the punk before opening the door. "Hey, where'd you all go?"   
  
"Shopping." Virgil grinned. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday soon. Planning on making me stress the morning of?"   
  
"That had crossed my mind." Roman smirked and shoved open the door.   
  
"Way to feed me to the sharks." Virgil glowered as he entered after Roman.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with a little payback, dear." He said with a smile as he closed and locked the door behind them. "So, what'd you get me?"   
  
"A tiara, princess."Virgil grinned cruelly and ducked, a small giggle escaping him   
  
Roman glared, having missed decking the emo. "Little ninja, aren't you."   
  
"Little?" Virgil's eyebrow twitched as his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Need me to spell it for you?" Roman offered with a smug look on his face.   
  
"Only if you spell it in the form of a cheerleading song." Virgil taunted cheerfully. "Come on now, give me a 'L'!"   
  
Before Roman could do more than look properly irritated at such a suggestion, Madeline appeared. "There you two are." She said and marched past Virgil to hug Roman before the man could even think of making an escape.   
  
"Mom, please." Roman wheezed as he was crushed.   
  
Virgil cracked a merciless grin at the sight. Madeline must be one strong lady. He was not prepared for when she suddenly grabbed and hugged him as well. He barely managed to withhold the squeak that wanted to escape him. This woman had a hug like a vice! Patton had competition here!   
  
"Now come along. It's time for a nice light lunch and then I thought we should go for a walk in the park." Madeline said, heading off to the dining room, dragging Virgil with her.   
  
"Are you trying to steal my fiancé?" Roman asked calmly as he stalked after them.   
  
"You know I belong to you." Virgil replied, shooting him a wink over one shoulder.   
  
"I told you, if I were thirty years younger I'd steal him away from you." Madeline reminded him with a laugh and looked over at Virgil. "But don't worry. I'm happy enough with you as a son in law."   
  
"That means a lot to me to know I have your approval." Virgil smiled back at her easily. "I wouldn't want anything to come between Roman dearest and I. He's such a catch, that hunk of man."   
  
Virgil had to admit though, this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought just to "break up" at the end of all this. He'd thought it wouldn't be hard, that he'd just never think about it again. Yet he actually was growing to be quite fond of this woman in a way a real son might be. He liked Madeline, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings after she'd so vocally been supportive of his being "engaged" with Roman. He hoped there might be some way at the end of all this where he might be able to still maintain some sort of contact with her.   
  
The three of them sat down to a light lunch of sandwiches and tea.   
  
Virgil had to admit, it was rather good. "You are an excellent cook, Madeline."   
  
She smiled at the compliment, "thank you. That's very kind of you to say. I'm afraid I am nowhere near as good as Roman however."   
  
"Nonsense, I have books to help me." Roman smiled over at her, "you could beat me any day if I didn't."   
  
"But you have to know what to cook, right?" Madeline asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Virgil looked over at her. "Of course, and you have to have patience, like roman does with his origami."   
  
Madeline laughed, "of course, how could I forget, he and his dad used to fold paper swans. I never had the patience for it. But Roman, if you have to know what you want, and are able to create it, then that too is a mark in your favor." Virgil grabbed a napkin and offered it to Roman “make a heart.” he insisted   
  
Roman furrowed his brows “what?” 

  
“A heart, a paper heart, I know you can do it.” roman sighed and carefully folded the paper, offering it to Virgil before he busied himself with another sandwich.   
  
Virgil glanced his way and suddenly offered the heart to Madeline And as she took it, he suddenly reached over to snatch the sandwich Roman had grabbed out of the man's hand. "Uh-uh." He said sternly.   
  
"What's the idea?!" Roman glared at him, and made a swipe to retrieve his sandwich halve.   
  
Virgil fixed him with an unrelenting look. "You've had six already. That's three sandwiches. You never eat this much. You're stress eating."   
  
"Am not!" Roman hissed and made another swipe. "Give it back!"   
  
"No." Virgil said firmly as Madeline looked on. "You're stress eating and you know it. I don't know why you are, but you are. You're large enough without eating more."   
  
"I'm not fat!"   
  
Virgil snorted and looked Roman over. "No, you're not. But you will be if you stress eat. You're a good two inches wider than me around the chest at least. If you get fat because you stress eat you're going to burst out of your clothes one day. Not that I'd mind, but it wouldn't be because you were flexing muscle."   
  
"I am all muscle already." Roman growled and made another fruitless swipe for his sandwich. "Or do you need another demonstration?"   
  
Virgil smirked. "I always welcome another demonstration. You know that. However I like you as you are, and you do not need this sandwich."   
  
Madeline saw Roman's eyes look toward the platter, and suddenly pulled it to rest between her and Virgil.   
  
"Hey! No fair being on his side. You're my mom!"   
  
"And your fiancé has a good point. You're stress eating, as your mom I know that as well. I'm surprised that Virgil does though. He actually knows even your stress signs." Madeline smiled over at him. "For that, I'm willing to take his side in this and not let you act all adult and stress eat just because you're grown up."   
  
Roman turned his black eyes on Virgil, and instantly those stormy silver eyes were boring right back at him, a steely gleam in their depths. "Fine." He gave in after several long seconds of their stare down, and turned back to his tea.   
  
Virgil shared a smile with Madeline before they finished lunch.   
  
"I'll clean up." Madeline said as they began to get up. "Then we'll go for our walk."   
  
Virgil was about to offer to help when he suddenly went after Roman who had just turned on his heel and strode from the dining room. He didn't know why he'd followed so soon, or so quickly, but he never saw Madeline's smile as he did.   
  
Hurrying out of the dining room after the older man.  He dashed forward to grab at Roman's elbow. "Hey, Roman. What's wr-"   
  
The next thing he knew he was pinned up against the wall, both of Roman's hands firmly on his shoulders.   
  
"Don't try denying me anything anymore, Virgil." Roman said, his eyes boring into those indignant silver ones.   
  
"I'll deny you whatever I wish." Virgil snapped back, not bothering to try and shake Roman's iron grip off. "I'm not about to sit idly by and watch you gorge yourself because you're stressed about something. What the hell were you even stressed about? All I did was ask you to make a heart out of a napkin."   
  
"Exactly! You asked me to… and I did… and I was happy when you were so pleased… and I don't get this!" Roman vented, unknowingly bowing his head closer to Virgil as he did so. "And I can't even manage to flirt with you, this whole thing is doomed because I can't do it."   
  
Virgil blinked at him, the indignant glitter in his eyes slowly beginning to ebb. "That's what's really upsetting you?"   
  
"Yes." The word was little more than a frustrated whisper.   
  
Virgil's face suddenly softened to a smile. "You don't have to flirt with me. Don't you see?"   
  
"What, like you being the only one who can do it is going to convince her? She's easily tricked, but not blind." Roman groaned, his grip relaxing somewhat on the shoulders he still held pinned to the wall.   
  
"You made me a paper heart." Virgil told him.   
  
"Don't rehash my words."   
  
"I'm not, I'm trying to make a point." Virgil explained, "you're doting on me. It's just a dif-" Virgil suddenly paused and stared at Roman with wide eyes. "Oh… oh." He turned his head away. "You've never doted on any of those girls before have you. Tried to make them happy even if they asked you to do silly things?" Virgil realized slowly.   
  
"No." Roman said. He hadn't, now that he thought about it.   
  
Virgil bit his lip. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, he'd not given it too much thought before now. He couldn't allow himself to think about it though. It was just Roman playing the part, just better than he thought he was. No use getting such thoughts.   
  
"Virgil, what's wrong?" Roman asked, seeing a strange look in Virgil's eyes. It almost looked as if the punk was accepting something that he didn't quite want to.   
  
"Nothing." Virgil said shortly, shaking his head a bit. "Just, don't worry about it. I haven't been doing so great at the flirting thing yet either today."   
  
"Don't lie to me either, it's not nothing." Roman said, and as if it had a life of its own one of his hands left Virge’s's shoulder to raise towards the Emo’s face. Yet he didn't try to stop whatever it was he was doing. It felt right to him, so why stop it?   
  
Virgil felt his breath hitch in his throat as the combination of Roman being so close, and slowly coming closer, and that hand raising made him feel strangely alert. Feeling the soft hand brush against his jaw he fought to keep his exhaled breath from shaking as he kept their eyes locked.   
  
"There you two are." Madeline said, coming around the corner. Her green eyes landed on the two as Roman suddenly sprang away and both looked everywhere but at each other. She smiled wickedly, "am I interrupting?"   
  
"No." Roman said quickly. "Nothing to interrupt."   
  
"You sure?" Madeline asked, the wicked grin still on her face. "It looked like it was about to get pretty exciting there."   
  
Virgil blushed, hurriedly trying to calm his racing heart.   
  
Roman too felt a hint of a blush coming on, "I don't know what you're talking about. Old age is making your brain all strange."   
  
"Old?!"   
  
Virgil silently thanked Roman for quickly distracting Madeline. It gave him the opportunity to school his features back to normal again. What the hell had nearly just happened?! Taking a deep breath he joined the other two as they began walking towards the front door, still arguing about whether or not Madeline was old.   
  
At the front door Madeline turned to the coat closet off to the side and opened the door to pull out a plain black flannel military jacket and tug it on over her light blue dress. Once she was properly clothed for the overcast weather outside the three of them exited the house to begin walking towards the park.   
  
Madeline had purposely placed herself on the inside of the sidewalk, forcing Virgil and Roman to walk next to each other. She knew she'd embarrassed them both, and her delight in it was putting the two of them close together again.   
  
Virgil had ended up in between Roman and Madeline, and was looking dead ahead, as if any deviations would be fatal. Roman too was looking dead ahead, not even daring look over past Virgil to where his mother walked looking so pleased with herself.   
  
"So, Virgil," Madeline began when she realized that neither would start speaking unless provoked. "Were you and Roman thinking of having a big wedding or a small one?"   
  
Virgil stopped himself from starting on the spot just in time. "A small one I think. I don't have that many friends or family I'd be inviting. Besides, a quiet wedding has always seemed ideal to me."   
  
"Yes, a small wedding for sure." Roman agreed, having apparently gained back the ability to speak about the matter.   
  
"Tell me how he proposed." Madeline ordered as they began to walk through the grass of the park.   
  
"Well," Virgil thought quickly. He was still thinking about what had happened in the hallway, and each time he thought about that hand against his skin, and the closer Roman had seemed to get with every passing second was clouding his mind. This was no good, he was losing his edge. "It was in the dining room…"   
  
"The dining room?"   
  
"Yeah." Roman provided.   
  
"Over a Romantic dinner. It's kind of personal…" Virgil hesitated, floundering for some sort of out.   
  
Madeline smirked and suddenly grabbed Virgil's hand. She'd noticed this before and not said anything, she'd been waiting for the perfect moment. Now seemed to be it. "Where's your ring?"   
  
Virgil nearly turned white, but somehow he managed to hold himself together and he turned to Roman. Looking at him for the first time since the hallway. "Yes dear, where is my ring?"   
  
"Where'd you put it last?" Roman asked back, attempting what he hoped came off as a curious smile towards his fiancé.   
  
"We'll have to look for it. Where's the last place you had it on?" Madeline asked.   
  
Virgil finally pulled himself together and looked over at Roman shyly before smiling at Madeline. "In the library."   
  
"You put it down to climb the ladder or something? It must be on a bookshelf then.""Oh, not quite." Virgil said and suddenly went for it. He had nothing to lose after all. "We weren't exactly doing anything that had to do with books. If you catch my meaning. At least, not any books you'd find in the children's section at the bookstore."   
  
"Ah, we'll have to search the floor then."   
  
"And the tables."   
  
"Tables?"   
  
Virgil grinned over at Roman. "He was very feisty that morning."   
  
  
"Morning?"   
  
"Yes, morning, noon and night. He was insatiable." Virgil continued, undaunted.   
  
"Virgil!" Roman spluttered as his mom nodded with a smug look.   
  
"Yes?" Virgil turned to stare at him, "I told her I thought you were a beast. There's a reason for that."   
  
"Now Roman, don't look so shocked. I am your mother. I have known the type of life you've led before you caught this one." Madeline reminded him.   
  
"That's still personal though!"   
  
Virgil suddenly gave him a thoughtful smile. "It could be, shall I tell her all the juicy details?"   
  
"Don't you dare!" Roman hissed, knowing the emo would come up with some more embarrassing lies to tell his mother.   
  
"Of course, darling."Virgil smiled. "Whatever you wish, after all, I wouldn't want to deny you anything anymore." He said, and was rewarded by the flush on Roman's face. With a smirk he inhaled a deep breath of cool overcast air, at the same time scenting what might be coming rain. It would be nice if it did rain… he liked the rain, even if it did hold some not so great memories for him. "Excuse me for a moment, I need a drink." Virgil said upon spying the water fountain, and hurried off. In reality he just needed a brisk short walk to get his thoughts all back in order.   
  
Roman watched him walk off, his green eyes thoughtful. As his mother cleared her throat though, he looked over at her critically. "Need a cough drop, or are you just being a pain again?"   
  
"I am not a pain, I am your mother." Madeline told him. "And you're more like me than you care to admit."   
  
"It's a good thing I love you then, otherwise I'd consider that something less than a compliment."   
  
"Why do you distance yourself from him?"   
  
"Forgive me for not wanting to ravish my fiancé in front of my mother." Roman grouched and looked back towards where Virgil was now standing, looking up at the sky.   
  
"Roman, throwing him down on the dining room table and ravishing him is one thing." She told him frankly. "But I haven't even seen you hold his hand since I've been here. The only physical contact had been you grabbing and dragging him somewhere." She then continued after a pause, "and of course that little scene I interrupted earlier."   
  
"There was nothing to interrupt." Roman's tone was gruff, and unyielding.   
  
"Well there better be soon." Madeline sighed and correctly interpreted the look her son shot her. "Nothing like that. But as much as I can see that you two care for each other, I think you need to allow yourself to at least be publically acceptably intimate with him. Otherwise I fear you might push him away. Don't let my being here get in between you and the one you love."   
  
"I don-" Roman's words ended abruptly as he thought about what he'd wanted to say. Don't love him? His mind questioned. It was a question he didn't know how to answer yet, and looking over at Virgil who had turned to come back their way wasn't helping any. The thought that those words would have blown their whole act up till now didn't even enter his mind. "I'll talk to him about it. I don't want to embarrass him."   
  
"As if anything could embarrass him." Madeline muttered to herself, but did not follow her son as Roman walked to meet Virge in the middle.   
  
"I need to touch your butt later." Roman said as he reached Virgil.   
  
Whatever Virgil had been expecting, it was not that. His mouth actually hung open for a few seconds before he had the good sense to shut it. "Excuse me?!" He asked, barely managing to keep his voice down.   
  
"I," Roman jabbed his thumb at himself, "need to touch your," he now pointed at Virgil, "butt later."   
  
"You want to or you need to?" Virgil asked with a frown, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
"She wants to see more intimacy between us."   
  
"And you believe the best way to show that is by groping my ass?" Virgil raised an eyebrow at this, and then suddenly smirked before starting to circle a suddenly decidedly nervous Roman like a lion inspecting a wounded antelope. "Are you making this up, or do you really want to lay a hand on my firm, delectable hindquarter?"   
  
"I do."   
  
"To which question are you answering, darling?" Virgil asked, stopping before Roman again.   
  
"All? Wait! No, er... yes… er, why are you laughing?!"   
  
Virgil managed to stop the roll of laughter, but did not wipe the smirk off his face. "And what law dictates that it cannot be I, who lays a hand on you in a groping manner?"   
  
"You wouldn't dare grope your boss." Roman said, brows knitting together in a frown.   
  
"You'd put that past me?" Virgil asked, still smirking in a disconcerting way. "Shall I list for you the deeds I do to you already that I should not be doing?"   
  
"Save me the drone."   
  
"So again," Virgil said, stepping closer to Roman, his silver eyes brighter than normal, "who's to be groping whom? Whose ass is on the line here, so to speak?"   
  
Roman for some reason was finding himself hypnotized by those silver eyes. He was just about to answer, what he didn't know, when suddenly the sky broke open into the downpour that had been building since morning.   
  
"Roman! Virgil!" Madeline called from where she stood, still a ways off. "We best get back inside!"   
  
Roman and Virgil looked away from her, back at each other, before following after her back to the house.   
  
"I have a better idea." Virge said just before they entered the house. "No touching of butts required. Unless of course, you want to." He said as an afterthought and shot Roman a wink which left the man feeling nervous and confused all at the same time.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you like him?" Patton asked, still staring at the sky.
> 
> "Do I-what? No, I hate him, remember? He's a bastard!" Virgil fumed and rested his head back against the wall with a sharp whack.
> 
> "You know, sometimes it's easy to mix up those feelings."
> 
> "I'm not."
> 
> "Then it is a lie?"

"You're dripping water all over my floor." Roman groused, staring at the puddle Virgil was leaving.   
  
"So did she." Virgil defended with a smile.   
  
"She went upstairs already to dry off. Meanwhile you, you are standing there creating your own personal lake." Roman had been smart enough to bring a raincoat instead of a plain cotton jacket and was now standing eyeing the puddle of water with disdain.   
  
Virgil opened his mouth to say something to that, but thinking better on it, chose different words. "Oh fine."    
  
"You missed a spot." Roman pointed out unhelpfully.   
  
Virgil stared down at the floor.    
  
"You're a frustrating brat."   
  
"And you're a bastard as usual."   
  
"Are you looking to annoy me to my death by nights end? These floors are expensive!"   
  
"Oh, care more about the floors than me? Nice." Virgil grumped and shook his head. "You'll live, unfortunately."   
  
"Just what is it you're going to do anyway?"   
  
"Eh? Do? About what?"   
  
"The proving to her we're intimate thing." Roman reminded him, feeling his stomach turn just a bit in nervousness. How exactly had Virgil managed to delegate this to himself anyway? He was the one who'd brought it up, not Virgil.   
  
Virgil glanced towards where Madeline had vanished to. "Let me worry about that. You need to buy me a ring." and with that Virgil went upstairs to change.    
  
They were standing outside the library doors. Madeline had insisted on using the time they spent being rained in to do something productive. That meant looking for the wayward ring that Virgil had lost in an apparent bout of hormonal excursions.   
  
"Why do I have to do it?"   
  
"Because you're the one who proposed to me. Therefore this little headache is your problem." Virgil muttered. "Besides, it's not my fault you forgot about the ring."   
  
"It's not mine either."   
  
Virgil was about to make a clever retort that would certainly have left Roman reeling from the sheer impressiveness of it when Madeline appeared again.   
  
"Ready to begin?" She asked.   
  
Both men made their own versions of the typical manly grunt and followed her through the large door to the library.   
  
Virgil had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping, and keep himself from running to the nearest bookshelf to start searching through the literature for something of interest. Screw finding the nonexistent ring, reading was more fun!   
  
Roman glanced over and almost laughed at Virgil's enthralled expression. He rarely gave a look like that to anything but food.   
  
"Alright, let's spread out." Madeline said, and started off down to one end of the library, eyes scanning the floor, tables, and all around.   
  
"Don't break anything." Roman warned Virgil before heading off in a separate direction.   
  
Virgil stuck his tongue out childishly in the direction of Roman's retreating back before heading off with a gleeful expression.   
  
The library, as Roman called it, was a circular room that was two stories high. Now he knew what the attached tower looking thing had been near to the back of the house. He'd only caught a glimpse of it on the walks to the front door and hadn't thought much of it. There were two floors to the library, a winding wooden staircase connected the two floors, and a wide walkway and railing contained the upper circle. There were two ladders on each floor, one for each side of the library so that you could reach the books on the shelves that stretched all the way to the ceiling, or the next floor.   
  
Seeing that Roman seemed determined to search on the lower floor, making quite the scene of looking under the many tables on which lamps and books were set, Virgil took his chance to scurry up the staircase alone and have a look around.   
  
Books upon books met his greedy eyes, and Virgil instantly went to one of the shelves to inspect the volumes. "That bastard has more books than some of the libraries." Virgil said aloud wondrously as he perused every title his eyes landed on, before shoving it back where it belonged.   
  
No wonder Roman had never gone to any of them, he didn't very well need to with the collection just in this room. As Virgil thought about it, even the sitting room had a nice supply of books.   
  
"Strange though, I can't see him having actually read all these." He said, gazing around. There had to be at least several thousand books here.   
  
Virgil continued his way around, looking at the books and not bothering about the search going on below. It was up to Roman to figure out something to do regarding the ring situation. In the meantime, he may as well enjoy himself. Even if it was raising some more questions about Roman's life.   
  
The more Virgil thought about these things, the more he felt he should do something about it. Why? He had absolutely no idea, and such a realization made him wonder whether or not he was coming down with something after getting chilled in the rain. Since when did he care what the appearance of Roman's life told him? Since when did he even care enough about the man to notice these things?   
  
Even so… he felt he should do something. The question was how, and that was altogether a very complicated thing to answer.   
  
Madeline continued to look down on the bottom floor, giving a thorough sweep to everything she passed. Roman on the other hand was doing his best to uphold the image of actually looking. In reality he was quite concerned about what Virgil was doing up there where he couldn't supervise. If Virgil broke or damaged anything…   
  
But he had an even bigger problem to solve.   
  
A ring.   
  
He needed to buy a ring. Sure, he could do it. That was not the issue he had to work around. The issue, was his mother. He'd be strung up with a date to some strange woman from his mother's town faster than he could say "Virgil."   
  
Roman actually stopped in his tracks. Since when was he one to care where his dates came from? He always did the same thing to all of them anyway. And even more alarming, why was he against it?! He should want this to be over, even if it meant owning up to his lie. He should if it meant he'd get another female date. Yet the thought of it didn't sit well with him. Was he really so determined to pull this off that he was actually willing to forego bedding more men and women each night?   
  
He hung his head with a sigh, and stooped as if to inspect something on the carpeting of the library. The thought of, and don't forget about what happened earlier, flashed through his mind. He didn't even need to bother wondering what precisely that thought meant by earlier. The memory came back to him in a rush, along with a feeling of heat that was going somewhere that for once, he cared not to think about. He'd just blame it on a case of not having had any fun last night with whatever-her-name-was. This did not in any way shape or form have to do with the blonde currently gallivanting about on the floor above him, a thought that seemed to work because he started to feel normal again.   
  
A quick check assured him that he was, and he stood up.   
  
"Find it yet?"   
  
Roman, jumped. And not just any jump. Oh no, he jumped, catching some air under his feet, and slamming his upper thigh against one of the unyielding tables. A steady stream of curses that made absolutely no sense in his pain fogged voice was cut off as Madeline smacked him across the back of the head.   
  
"Pull yourself together. A renowned actor is not bested by a table!" Madeline lectured him.   
  
He glared back at her, rubbing both the back of his head and the place on his thigh he was sure he'd be finding a very interesting colored bruise later. "Thanks for that uplifting monologue."   
  
"Nor are they caught off guard by a fifty four year old woman with no training." Madeline added for good measure.   
  
"Oh, you've not finished yet?" Roman asked in fake sweet tones whilst his green eyes glowered at her.   
  
Madeline smirked at him, "I have now."   
  
"Well for your information," Roman growled, "I was thinking about someone a lot younger, and better looking than you. I got distracted."   
  
"Oh, remembering fun times in the library, were you?" Madeline taunted.   
  
Roman somehow managed to keep from turning a radiant shade of crimson. "I was not!" He protested, perhaps a bit too loud, for his words echoed in the circular room.   
  
Virgil frowned and poked his head over the railing. "Roman, do you mind containing your squawking for later?"   
  
"I was not squawking!" He defended, glaring up at the emo.   
  
"Whatever." Virgil sighed and pulled his head back over again.   
  
Madeline was smiling, and as Roman's attention was brought back to her she suggested, "I think you were."   
  
"You may think all you want, but that's not the truth." He insisted and glowered around, his eyes somehow fixating on one of the tables.   
  
The table wasn't out of place, or even worthy of staring at. But he had a sudden image of Virgil on that table…   
  
Madeline's snort of sheer amusement brought Roman's attention whizzing back to her.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked snidely.   
  
She waved her hand at him, "oh, nothing." She then turned to head away again, towards the table Roman had been staring at. "But your body disagrees with you."   
  
"My what, huh?" Roman suddenly saw where she was heading, looked down, swore, and was out of the library like a blur of white and black.   
  
Madeline heard him flee, and laughed silently to herself.   
  
Virgil, deciding that he should probably come down now if Roman had gotten to the point of raising his voice, spotted that he wasn't there and thus walked over to Madeline. "Where'd he run off to?"   
  
Madeline looked up at Virgil with an innocent smile. "He had a slight urgent matter to take care of. He'll be back once he's done."   
  
"Urgent, huh?" Virgil mulled it over in his mind. "Must be work related or something."   
  
"Work?" Madeline smiled, and looked around still trying to find the ring, "Virgil dear, I swear stuff like that became a hobby for that man when he was thirteen."   
  
Virgil blinked at her, not understanding at all what she was saying. He was about to ask for clarification when he decided against it. "I'll go look over here." He proposed, and headed off in a direction that would take him very far from a smiling Madeline.   
  
The minutes passed as the two of them searched alone, not speaking. And most certainly not finding any ring.   
  
Roman had just finished his "work related business," and came out of his bathroom with a hand to his head and a very confused and slightly panicked look on his face. Even if his darkened and still slightly hazy eyes didn't agree with his expression. What the hell had that been about? He was not supposed to get turned on by a table! Yet it wasn't exactly a table he'd been picturing back there in the bathroom as he fixed his problem.   
  
He sat down with an unceremonious flop onto his bed. What was going on with him today? Maybe he'd be better off playing sick the rest of the days and spending his time safely abed. These feelings, he'd never had them before. They were brand new, and he was determined to just label them as flu like symptoms and act out that scenario for the rest of the time his mother was here.   
  
He knew he couldn't sit here forever though. His mother was probably getting more and more amusement with each minute he was gone. He had to get back down there. But at least the issue he'd encountered had allowed him the perfect opportunity to fix the earlier problem.   
  
The ring.   
  
Roman thought quickly to himself. He believed he had an idea. He got up with a grunt and he walked back to the Library with his hands in his pockets. “I just got a call from Valerie, she said she needed help at the Theater so I’m going to head over.” he lied, giving Virgil and his mother a tense smile. 

 

“Alright Roman, be safe, we’ll keep looking for the ring, right Virgil?” Madeline asked with a wide smile. 

 

“yeah , of course, be safe, Don’t get lost.” he chuckled. 

 

Roman walked off with a huff, he grabbed his tan bomber Jacket and he pulled it on, the cool weather gave him a chance to wear it, pulling on the red and white cuffs to straighten out the sleeves. There was a jeweler not too far away, maybe they had something. 

 

The walk cleared his head as he walked to the local jeweler and it gave him time to think about exactly what type of ring he wanted to get Virgil. Maybe some type of grey gem, a stormy grey like Virgil’s eyes, or something black. He hadn’t decided. 

 

He walked up to the store and sighed softly, opening the door and walking in as the bell above the door rang. An older man, in maybe his late fifties early sixties gave him a warm smile. “Hello! How are you today, young man?” 

 

“I’m good, how are you, sir?” Roman smiled, looking at the rings. None of them stuck out, the diamonds were well… diamonds, the gems were green and red and purple and blue. 

 

“I’m good! Thank you for asking, now, what are you looking for today, who’s the lucky lady, what’s her name?” he asked. 

 

Roman chuckled “his name is Virgil.” he replied, still looking at the rings. 

 

“Oh! My bad, tell me about him, what is he like?” 

 

“He’s all dark colors, doom and gloom but… he has this interesting personality, he’s cynical and sarcastic but he’s still sweet and caring and he has these stormy grey eyes and i was thinking a grey gem would be interesting. 

 

The store owner listened intently and smiled “well I believe I have a few rings that could work, let me go grab them.” He turned on his heel and walked into a door behind the displays. There was some rustling and he brought out a few rings, setting them all out on the counter. “Alright- here they are.”

 

“May I?” Roman asked, reaching out for one of the more glamorous pieces of Jewelry. 

 

“Of course, go right ahead.”

 

Roman picked the ring and thought. It was extravagant, intricate designs carved into the metal, holding the gem in what looked like vines. 

 

He set is down and picked up a different ring It was a simple ring, goodness knew Virgil would have murdered him if he bought something ostentatious. Just a silver band, but the stone that had appeared on it was a grey gem that Roman knew without a shadow of a doubt, was the exact same color as Virgil's eyes.   
  
"I’ll take this one.” he smiled. 

 

The man rang it up and Roman paid for it before pocketing the ring away safely.   
  
As Roman left he had a happy smile on his face. He took his time walking back, almost getting caught in the rain again. 

 

Once he got home he peeled off his jacket and hung it up. He toed off his shoes and made his way to the library. 

 

As he entered the library, Madeline shot him a smirking look, and Virgil plain ignored him. Roman himself merely got back to work attempting to keep up the appearance of looking for what he'd just purchase. Later he felt he might appreciate the irony of this.   
  
They had been in there, all working without speaking, when Virgil finally turned to look back at Roman. He'd felt eyes on him, but as soon as he'd turned Roman had looked away. "What," Virgil mumbled under his breath, "creep."   
  
Roman waited until Virgil had gone back to whatever he'd been doing, before he decided it was time to end this little goose chase. The clock above the door told him it was nearing four. Dinner still had to be made, and he was considering leaving to bed early and never getting out of it. He made sure Madeline had her back turned before stooping down and retrieving the ring out of a pocket.   
  
"Ah! I found it!" Roman declared, suddenly shooting to his feet and stepping towards Virgil cheerfully.   
  
Virgil had jumped as the once silent Roman had nearly raised dust from the spotless shelves with that declaration. Even Madeline had jumped slightly.   
  
"Oh good!" She said upon recovering and started walking over so that she could see.   
  
Virgil blinked, and suddenly frowned at Roman as the man dropped to one knee before him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked forebodingly, ignoring how his pulse seemed to increase at such a sight.   
  
"Giving you back your ring." Roman said with a smile playing on his lips, and seized Virgil's hand before the emo could make an escape. "There we go." He said as he finished sliding it on.   
  
"Stand back up, you look like an idiot." Virgil hissed at him, but not unkindly. The threat to kick him in the head if he ever got down on one knee was very far from Virgil's mind right this minute.   
  
Roman looked up to meet his eyes, and smiled before suddenly pulling Virgil's hand towards him so he could bend his head and kiss the ring. "I'm only an idiot around you." He said as he released Virgil's hand at last and stood up.   
  
Virgil was saved from having to reply by Madeline. Honestly, he wasn't sure he could have. He was too busy looking back at Roman, their gazes still locked.   
  
"That was so sweet, Roman." She crooned after the couple was done, and suddenly seized Virgil's hand to examine the ring. "Oh Roman, it's beautiful!"   
  
Virgil finally managed to tear his eyes from those black ones, and looked as well. He knew nothing about engagement rings, but he had to admit, Madeline was right.   
  
"It matches his eyes. Did you do that on purpose? You must have, you're so sweet!" Madeline said, suddenly releasing Virgil's hand to engulf Roman in another of her crushing hugs.   
  
Virgil meanwhile raised his hand closer to his face. She was right, that stone did match his eyes. He looked from it quickly to meet those eyes that hadn't left him for a second, even as he was being crushed in a hug. "Thank you… for finding it." He said at last. As Roman finally looked away, smiling, Virgil looked down again at the ring, brushing the fingers of his other hand over where Roman had kissed it. Why the hell had that affected him so?   
  
"Come on, I think this calls for some celebratory champagne and…-"   
  
Just what else Madeline was saying was lost on both Roman and Virgil as their eyes met again. Roman was first to break their silence, "let's go then." He said, in somewhat of a rough way, and turned to follow after her.   
  
Virgil bit his lip in thought for a moment, before hurrying after Roman. Reaching his side he glanced over at him, and quickly they both looked away from each other. Just how did Roman manage to get the ball back in his court for the showing of intimacy? Slowly, hesitantly, Virgil reached out and took Roman's hand in his own. He told himself it was because he didn't want Roman to win that round, but such an argument was silenced when Roman threaded their fingers together and squeezed them gently.   
  
Their hands only separated upon reaching the sitting room.   
  
Roman had to leave to go fetch the champagne from behind the bar. Madeline took a seat on the couch, and suddenly pointed Virgil towards the loveseat. "You sit there dear." She said, concealing the wicked smile that wanted so desperately to appear.   
  
"Um, okay." Virgil agreed with a shrug and went over to sit there and wait.   
  
"Now Virgil, tell me about this brother I heard you mention." Madeline said, and shifted on the couch until she was almost laying down.   
  
Virgil was glad that she'd asked that actually. It wasn't something he had to really make up a story for. "His name's Patton, actually."   
  
“Patton? Well, continue."   
  
"He and I are really close. We've always been together. Moving in here was kind of hard at first on both of us, but it's not so bad anymore."   
  
"Does he have a girlfriend, boyfriend?"   
  
"Yep, he helps me with lights, his name's Logan."   
  
"Do you approve?"   
  
Virgil blinked, what sort of question was that? "Yes, of course I do. They're both dear to me, I want them to be happy. If being together makes them happy, then I couldn't ever disapprove."   
  
"Do they approve of you marrying my son?"   
  
Virgil thought about that one for a minute. Which was good, for he didn't want to appear to hasty answering such a thing. Would they approve? Would they, all jokes, farces, acts aside, would they approve if he actually were to marry Roman? "They do." He finally said, "they would only want my happiness too. And they like Roman, which makes things even easier."   
  
"That's good."   
  
Roman chose that moment to walk back over and cut in on the conversation. He'd heard quite enough, but not in a bad way at all. "Your champagne, mother." He said, offering her the slender crystal glass.   
  
"Thank you." She accepted with a smile.   
  
"And for you." Roman said as he walked one over to Virgil.   
  
"Thanks." He said, taking it and trying not to notice how their fingers lingered as they accidentally brushed against each other.   
  
"You're welcome." He said and suddenly sat down on the floor right in front of the vacant seat on the loveseat. He crossed his ankles and leaned back looking quite relaxed indeed.   
  
"Your butt is going to go numb." Madeline remarked as she peered over at her son.   
  
"My butt does not go numb." Roman argued. As if he would ever be so weak as to go numb from sitting on the floor for a while.   
  
"Sit up by Virgil. He looks lonely up there." She insisted.   
  
Virgil met Roman's over the shoulder look with interest. Just what was Roman going to do now? This argument could get interesting. With a shadow of a smile Virgil settled back into the cushions to see how this one played out.   
  
"He does not look lonely. I'm right here."   
  
"Do you want him to be sitting down there?" Madeline asked, turning her green eyes on Virgil.   
  
Virgil wisely took a sip of his champagne.   
  
"I can sit wherever I like, it's my house. My floor." Roman argued.    
  
Virgil suddenly smiled, a bit evilly if anything. "But darling, it's my floor and house too. Or, once we get married it will be."   
  
"You're point,  _ cupcake _ ?"   
  
Virgil's eyes narrowed at the pet name. "Don't call me that."   
  
"It could be worse." Roman sighed, and sipped on his own champagne.   
  
Virgil smirked and set his champagne glass aside. Before Roman could react he smacked Roman on the head, making Roman jump and slosh champagne on his shirt

 

What the hell was that for?" He barked, rubbing  the back of his head tenderly. Virgil sure hadn't been gentle   
  
"For calling me cupcake. I could have hit you harder so stop complaining." Virgil said, and retrieved his champagne.   
  
Madeline smiled into her champagne flute, it seemed that Virgil quite had things under control when it came to Roman. Good. She wanted to leave her son in capable hands. As cruel a thing as it might be for a mother to think, she was glad someone was going to be a hassle for Roman.   
  
Both Virgil and Roman suddenly looked up however, and towards where the front door would be.   
  
"What is it?" Madeline asked.   
  
"I'll get it." Virgil said, rising from where he sat. "You have the mess you made to clean up." He grinned and motioned down at Roman's still champagne slopped shirt Still holding his champagne flute in hand he walked out of the sitting room and made his way to the front door.   
  
"Someone's at the door?" Madeline asked incredulously.   
  
"Yes." Roman sighed and examined the mess. Darn Virgil and his temper.   
  
"I didn't hear anything."   
  
"I guess it just comes with the environment. We're used to hearing noises that you wouldn't be able to, or we just have better hearing."   


“Roman!!” 

  
Meanwhile Virgil had reached the door, and tugged it open after dealing with the series of deadbolts. "Patton?"   
  
"Hey." Pat said and eyed the champagne glass. "Am I interrupting something?"   
  
Virgil rolled his eyes, "no. There's nothing to interrupt."   
  
"Why do you look so disappointed?" Pat asked with a wide grin.   
  
"I am not!" Virgil defended and wished he could wipe that grin off Patton's face. "What are you doing here? You want to come in?"   
  
"Nah, let's sit outside for a bit. It's not been raining for a good ten minutes. I think we're safe." He said and turned from the door.   
  
Virgil followed him out, shutting the door behind him, and went to stand against the wall with his brother. "So what are you doing out here?"   
  
"Thought you could use a break." The older Sanders smiled over at him.   
  
Virgil groaned and leaned his head back against the wall. "You've no idea."   
  
Patton smiled and took Virgil's champagne flute away, to down the rest of the alcohol himself. "It can't be that bad. You look happy enough, though I must admit… you do seem out of sorts as well. It's an odd combination."   
  
"Well it's nice being able to relax, when I can. And Madeline is really nice to me. I guess a lot about this is just causing me to think strange things and I'm honestly torn between whether or not I should keep this up. I don't like lying to Madeline, she's a nice woman."   
  
"You're starting to ramble." Pat noted and patted his brother's shoulder lightly. "Is it a lie though?"   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Virgil asked, shooting his brother an honestly confused look.   
  
He pursed his lips and looked up towards the cloudy sky. "What's causing you to think these strange things? What sort of strange things?"   
  
"He is, it's all his fault!" Virgil vented, raking his hands back through his hair as he thought. "He does and says things that leave me feeling confused. Confused about how I react."   
  
"Do you like him?" Patton asked, still staring at the sky.   
  
"Do I-what? No, I hate him, remember? He's a bastard!" Virgil fumed and rested his head back against the wall with a sharp whack.   
  
"You know, sometimes it's easy to mix up those feelings."   
  
"I'm not."   
  
"Then it is a lie?"   
  
"It'll be over soon enough." Virgil sighed, "and when it is it's back to me being the dog, and him being high and mighty."   
  
"Do you want it to be like that?"   
  
"No! I never have."   
  
Patton looked over at him, and suddenly gave his surprised brother a hug. "Listen to me, Virgil. Do yourself a favor and stop thinking for a moment. Next time Roman does something like whatever he's been doing, don't think about it. Just do whatever you end up doing, and don't question yourself. You've never made bad instinctual decisions before. So stop thinking and start doing."   
  
"What good will that do me." Virgil grouched.   
  
"You might be surprised." Pat said and linked his arm with his brother's. "Now come on," he said, beginning to walk back towards the door. "I would like to meet my future mother in law. And besides that this champagne isn't half bad. How long has he had it?"   
  
"You think I went over and checked labels?" Virgil gave his brother a strange look.   
  
"I would have." Pat admitted, and the two of them walked inside the house.   
  
Virgil locked it again before he led the way back to the sitting room.   
  
"This place is huge." Pat marveled.   
  
"Yeah, I know." Virgil grinned, "I actually like it, and he has the biggest library too. I haven't gotten lost yet, thankfully enough. But apparently he hasn't even invited Valerie over. None of them have ever been inside."   
  
"Does that mean I'm special?"   
  
"It means Roman can bite me if he disagrees. If I'm going to play fiancé, I should be allowed to bring guests over."   
  
"Why does he have such a big place if it's only him?"   
  
"I've wondered the same thing, actually." Virgil sighed and led Patton into the sitting room, their arms had become linked again sometime during the walk. "I haven't asked him about it though."   
  
"There you are, and who's this?" Madeline asked from the couch, sitting up now.   
  
"Hey Patton." Roman said from where he sat, now clean, and still on the floor.   
  
"Heya Roman!" Pat smiled.   
  
"Madeline, this is my brother Patton, who I told you about." Virgil smiled at her. Pat, this is Madeline. Roman's mother."   
  
"It's very nice to finally meet you." Pat said to her.   
  
"And you as well. It's nice to meet Virgil's family finally." Madeline said, rising to her feet to walk over and greet the new guest.   
  
Virgil walked back over, and resumed his seat near to Roman. "What?" He asked, catching the look Roman shot him.   
  
"I was wondering where you were."   
  
"Think I'd run away?" Virgil smiled.   
  
"Not without your things I'd hope."   
  
Virgil frowned at him, and seeing that Pat was still being kept busy by Madeline, slid down to sit beside Roman on the floor. For once, he was thankful of Madeline's ability to completely distract a person. "You've done nothing yet to make me want to leave. You should know that."   
  
"Good, it'd be hard to explain to her why you suddenly were gone."   
  
"Is that what you'd be worried about?" Virgil frowned at him, and suddenly looked away from the other man.   
  
"Just remember our deal."   
  
Now Virgil glared at him. "Deal, right. How could I forget? Thank you for putting it in those blunt terms for me." He said, and suddenly sat back up upon the seat, directly in the middle so as to not allow even the chance of Roman sitting up next to him.   
  
Patton seemed to catch the sudden tension from across the room, and looked over at them. "So Madeline tells me you guys found the engagement ring again today. I haven't seen it in ages, Virgil."   
  
Virgil caught the hint and instantly was up from his seat and walked over to sit next to Patton with an easy smile. "Yeah we did." He said as he held out his hand, unconsciously making sure the light from the fireplace glinted off of it.   
  
"Wow." Patton sighed as he inspected it. "I never get tired of seeing it, it's beautiful. And I love how it matches your eyes. It's really so perfect for you." He then looked across to meet Roman's eyes, "Roman must care about you a lot." He then quickly looked back at Virgil, "mustn't he?"   
  
"Yeah." Virgil said, softening up a bit. Pulling his hand away he gave the ring one last look before tearing his gaze from it entirely.   
  
"why don't you stay for dinner? I was just about to go send Roman and Virgil off to cook. It's their turn after all. I'd like to speak to you a bit longer though." Madeline said with a smile.   
  
"I'd love to stay, but are you sure we shouldn't help them? After all, I am one more mouth to feed."   
  
"Oh please, they'll have to get used to feeding extra mouths one of these days. Might as well start now." Madeline grinned and turned to Virgil and a very irate looking Roman. "Off you two go. Make something good!"   
  
Virgil nodded and smiled at his brother before wordlessly getting up and heading out without so much as waiting for Roman.   
  
Roman got up with a huff and stalked out after Virgil, but not before Madeline called after him. "I don't know what you said to upset him, but you really should apologize."   
  
"I've nothing to apologize for." Roman said as he left.   
  
"They really make quite the stubborn pair." Madeline sighed.   
  
"I agree." Patton grinned and looked over at her. "They make a pair though, that's for sure."   
  
Back in the kitchen Virgil didn't even look over his shoulder as Roman came in as well.   
  
"Virgil, we need to talk." Roman said, walking over to one of the cupboards.   
  
"Talk." Virgil repeated slowly, as if testing the word out. "Then by all means, start talking. Goodness knows it's one of your favorite pastimes."   
  
"We can't fight, we have to keep being happy. Or she'll try and butt in even further."   
  
"But I am not happy!" Virgil rounded on him, "and neither are you!"   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"You are not! What sort of man buys and furnishes a house like this, and never even invites anyone but his mom over? That and your little slutty date friends, but have they ever even been anywhere but the bedroom? You're a lonely single man in a big house that is meant for a whole lot more people, and you call yourself happy?"   
  
"I can have a date whenever I want. I am not lonely."   
  
"You are, or you wouldn't have so many dates. One each night? Come on Roman, that's absurd! No happy man does something like that. You are so desperate to have stability in your life that you find your stability in always having a date whenever you want. It's not healthy, and you're going to end up alone and miserable if you keep things up this way."   
  
"Then that will suit you just fine. You've wanted me miserable, have you not?"   
  
"Once I did." Virgil admitted. "Not anymore. I don't like seeing you living this way."   
  
"There's not much you can do about it. I like my life as it is." Roman defended, his gaze never wavering from Virgil's.   
  
"Then why tell that lie to your mother?" Virgil asked, and when Roman did not respond except to look taken aback by the question, Virgil shook his head. "You're not happy the way things are. So stop fighting the wrong fight. I've never seen you truly smile before all this started, you like having people here."   
  
"It's just nice to have someone other than myself to talk to." Roman said, and turned to start opening the can of whatever it was he had grabbed, Virgil hadn't seen.   
  
"And what happens when I leave?" Virgil asked quietly. "Do you really want the cycle to start over again?"   
  
"I really don't wish to discuss this, Virgil." Roman said sternly. "Let's just get through dinner."   
  
"Why is this stone the color of my eyes?" Virgil asked, undaunted.   
  
"I don't know." Roman admitted, turning towards Virgil, "it's just stood out to me."   
  
"I see." Virgil said shortly, "then what can I help with?"   
  
By the time they'd gotten dinner ready, and set out on the table, things had loosened up slightly between them. However a slight hum of tension still hung in the air between them. It was a tension Madeline vowed to do something about, since the two men seemed incapable at present time.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a few mistakes with this chapter because I had Valerie in Logan's pace before I decided to put Lo in that place so I decided to fix that when one of my friend had pointed it out <3

"Virgil, have you decided on a honeymoon destination yet?" Patton asked over a glass of wine and a slice of parmesan encrusted bread.   
  
"Not yet. I have several options though." Virgil said with a vague wave of one hand.   
  
Roman looked over at him, and wisely chose to say nothing. That decision however was not one his mother shared. "If you can get him to wear anything but that plain white shirt, anyplace will be worth it."   
  
"A nudist beach then?" Virgil suggested, ignoring Roman as he spluttered into his wine and gave way to fits of coughing.   
  
"That would fit the change of clothes criteria…" Patton mused and hid his smile behind his next bite of bread.   
  
"Excuse me, I do believe I now want to get obscenely drunk if we've progressed to discussing nudist beaches." Roman said, and snatched the wine bottle into his hand before anyone could thwart his plan. As if to prove his point, he took a long swig from the bottle. "But why harp on me about my clothes? Virgil's just as guilty. Pattonways running around in black pants and more layers than is sane for the weather we've been having lately."   
  
"I didn't know my pants distressed you so much." Virgil smirked and held his empty wine glass out. "Fill me up?"   
  
A wicked smile appeared on Roman's face as he caught the innuendo. "Not here." He said as he poured more wine into the glass, never taking his eyes from Virgil, "and certainly not in front of your impressionable brother."   
  
Patton bit down a chuckle. "Impressionable, no. But I would appreciate it if you kept from bedroom activities while in my presence."   
  
"Don't forget about me." Madeline sighed, but inwardly smirked. It seemed she had a good ally in Patton. That boy was sharp. all of a sudden those two were back to making flippant conversation, and by all appearances, enjoying the hell out of it.   
  
"You'll have to excuse my fiancé, Patton." Virgil drawled with an easy smile, "he likes taking comments out of proportion when he's getting obscenely drunk. Not that it does much for him anyway."   
  
"What do you mean, 'it doesn't do much for me’?" Roman asked after taking another long drag from the bottle.   
  
"My son has become a drunkard." Madeline sighed, but did nothing about it. She knew from experience it would take a lot more than a bottle of wine being poured down his throat to get him more than just tipsy.   
  
"No, just looking to point out the fact that you're obscene anyway." Virgil smiled at him, "want me to get you a funnel? I'm sure I saw one in the kitchen. We can just stick it in and pour the whole bottle right down. Completely skip the need for swallowing it."   
  
"You can go get the pliers out of the bottom drawer where the tools are." Roman suggested.   
  
"And let me guess, you want me to remove the stick that's up my ass?" Virgil finished with an amused smirk at Roman's disgruntled expression. "You're too predictable. Sorry to disappoint, but there's nothing up there. Hasn't been for far too long now. I swear this could border on neglect and abuse you're doing to me."   
  
"I wonder if you can court martial him." Patton wondered aloud, spinning his fork into his spaghetti as he eyed the arguing couple.   
  
"Now Patton, like they need encouragement to think of such dirty things right now." Madeline laughed and took another sip from her wine.   
  
"I'll put him in the stockades is what I'll do." Roman said with a firm nod.   
  
"Oh, kinky." Virgil chuckled. "Do I get visits from my darling little jailer?"   
  
"Painful ones."   
  
"Even kinkier."   
  
At this point Patton had to wonder if he shouldn't try and redirect the conversation. Before he'd had a chance to decide though, Madeline quickly took the reins. "Virgil, want to hear a story?"   
  
"What kind of story?" Virgil asked hopefully.   
  
"About Roman's first date." Madeline said, a cheshire cat grin on her lips.   
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
Madeline turned to Virgil now conspiratorially, "her name was Jessica, and they were both fourteen."   
  
"Oh no." Roman moaned, and clutched at the wine bottle as if it was his only salvation.   
  
"He was drug home by the police two hours after they left. Apparently he was trying to do indecent things with her in what he thought was an empty park. What he didn't know was that he was giving an elderly nursing home a spectacular reminder of what it felt like to be young and functional. He was very embarrassed, but damn that girl knew how to give him a hickey. I didn't think that thing would ever go away."   
  
Virgil sniggered appreciatively. He could actually see Roman doing something like that. "What ever happened to her?"   
  
"Well, Roman became Roman." She said with a nonchalant wave of her hand and turned back to her meal. "No one's ever held onto him for a second date. Much less long enough for him to have proposed." Madeline continued thoughtfully, before looking back at Virgil. "That's why I'm enjoying getting to know you so much. You're the first one he's ever really cared about, and I can see how much he cares." Madeline said, and looked at Roman who was doing his best to act as if he'd heard nothing.   
  
The table was silent for several minutes before Roman suddenly turned to Virgil. "I'm sorry."   
  
Virgil blinked at him, dropping his fork in shock. He ignored the rudely abandoned utensil however in favor of letting his eyes continue to widen. "You're… sorry?"   
  
"Yes." Roman took a deep breath, and nodded. Let no one ever say he did not have balls, for he had two, and he knew how to use them. So he would drop his ego down enough to apologize to Virgil. "I said something to you earlier today, and I shouldn't have. I apologize. I don't want you to be angry at me anymore, and I don't want us to fight anymore."   
  
Personally Roman still couldn't understand why he was doing this, but he knew without question it was the right thing to do. Yet ever since the beginning of this it had been a rollercoaster ride for he and his emotions. Never before had he been sad, angry, happy, and wistful for something he knew not all at once. It was driving him insane. But what he did know, was that he wanted Virgil to smile at him again. And not just those smiles he put on for show. That real smile, the one that made Roman feel invincible.   
  
Virgil nodded so slightly the action was almost lost, "can we talk about it then, later?"   
  
"As long as you want." Roman agreed, and was rewarded by the smile he'd been hoping to see. Their eyes lingered for several moments before Roman suddenly turned to his mother. "And Jessica was not my first date. There was one before that."   
  
"Oh?" Madeline looked intrigued at this new bit of information.   
  
Patton meanwhile had caught his brother's eye, and gave him a wink that left Virgil frowning for the meaning. But Patton merely shook his head, looked uncharacteristically smug, and took another bite of his dinner.   
  
"Heather, or Pam," Roman corrected, "but whatever her name was, she was ah.  _ Bigger _ than me."   
  
Virgil nearly inhaled his wine, and came up for air laughing and coughing all at once. Patton too had suddenly started laughing quietly to himself. Madeline just looked plain shocked.   
  
Roman smirked and reached over to pat Virgil gently on the back until the man recovered himself. "You okay, Virgil dear?"   
  
"I think I need more wine." Virgil chuckled, offering the glass to Roman, who obliged with a charitable grin.   
  
Madeline had to admit, after that, things lightened up considerably between the two betrothed.   
  
After dinner all four of them ended up in the kitchen, getting things cleaned up and put away. Once again Virgil and Roman had flipped for dish duty, and again Virgil ended up at the sink. "I swear you're pulling something." He grumbled, but not unkindly as he got the water running.   
  
"He probably is." Madeline grinned, scrubbing at the stove with a sponge she'd swiped from the sink.   
  
"I am not!" Roman laughed, "it's not my fault you guys suck at stuff like this."   
  
"Oh, you said suck." Virgil whispered so that only Roman could hear him, and was rewarded by the snorting laugh that Roman tried to repress and failed miserably.   
  
"What else would you like me to say?" He asked, leaning over Virgil's shoulder to whisper the words. "Or do?"   
  
Virgil tried to hide the shiver that ran through him as the warm breath made contact with his skin. "What's in your job description?"   
  
"What's in yours?" Roman asked cheekily as he caught the towel Patton tossed him and began to rinse and dry the dishes as Virgil washed.   
  
"What'd you put in it?"   
  
"What would you like in it?"   
  
"Are you two playing one hundred questions?" Patton asked, suddenly appearing on Virgil's other side with more dishes to wash.   
  
Virgil jumped, splashing warm and soapy dishwater over both he and Roman. Patton had managed to move out of the way just in time. "We're not." Virgil growled under his breath and frowned at the mess. "Damn."   
  
Patton bit back a laugh and retreated. He wasn't sure what they'd been talking about, but he had an idea of the contents based on Virgil's jumpy reaction. He was smarter than they gave him credit for    
  
"I'd win at such a game anyway." Roman sighed in the low voice he was communicating to Virgil with so their words did not carry.   
  
"Would not." Virgil smiled as he passed Roman the last of the wine glasses. "Your brain is just confused because you drank nearly an entire bottle of wine."   
  
"And I'm going to drink more too, before tonight is over."   
  
"Yes, because I'm sure you passed out drunk is a very agreeable sight."   
  
Roman considered him, then gained an evil gleam to his eyes, "ever gotten drunk, Virgil?"   
  
"I should say not."   
  
"It's about time you did."   
  
"I'm not going to allow you to get me drunk, Roman."   
  
An hour later, Virgil was giggling fitfully on the floor in front of the fireplace in the sitting room.   
  
"And do you know what happened then?" Madeline asked the very intoxicated Virgil in amusement.   
  
"No!" Virgil gasped, his dark eyes wide and hazy from the effects of the liquor Roman had kept shoveling into him.   
  
"He was flung headfirst straight into the dumpster filled with horse manure. I told him that ramp was unstable!"   
  
Virgil had collapsed onto the floor, rolling with fits of laughter. "Poopy Roman."   
  
"I beg your pardon?" Roman asked as he walked back over, having seen Patton out the door since Virgil could do little more than wave with a goofy smile when Patton had announced he should probably head home.   
  
"Poopy Roman." Virgil repeated.   
  
"Mom, what did you tell him now?" Roman sighed as he walked over towards the giggling man.   
  
"About the time we took you to Uncle Harold's farm and you landed up in the horse manure dumpster." Madeline said innocently.   
  
"Gee, thanks." Roman said sarcastically, and finished his scotch, setting the glass up upon the mantelpiece of the fireplace.   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"Hi!" Virgil beamed up at Roman who blinked down at him. "You're a beast."   
  
A hint of red flushed Roman's cheeks and he cleared his throat roughly.   
  
"He's fun drunk. You should get him like this more often." Madeline suggested with a grin as Virgil somehow managed to latch himself around one of Roman's legs.   
  
Roman tried not to mind the feeling of Virgil's hands gripping the middle of his inner thigh, but he discovered that was very difficult indeed. It took him picturing his mother in nothing but a towel to get his sudden influx of hormones under control. For once, he was thankful for that traumatizing memory. "Yeah, fun for you to watch."   
  
"Want me to go to bed early? I wouldn't want to interrupt anything…"   
  
"There's nothing to interrupt! We're not going to get naked and have an orgy in my sitting room!"   
  
"You sure about that?" Madeline asked, pointing at Virgil.   
  
Virgil, taking advantage of Roman's distraction, had crept his hands higher. And while they were not quite high enough to be even remotely brushing anything, Roman's eyes widened. "Little devil brat."   
  
"Roman~." Virgil said in a sing-song voice.   
  
"What is it?" He asked, reaching down to begin prying the other man off of him.   
  
"You really are nice, you know that?" Virgil asked happily, and allowed Roman to pry him off.   
  
Roman flushed again, "and you're drunk. Come on, we're putting you to bed before you cause any trouble."   
  
"Bed?" Virgil asked, standing up with Roman's help.   
  
"Probably a good idea. It's getting late." Madeline said.   
  
Roman grunted, and hooked one of Virgil's arms around his shoulders so he could support the wobbly emo.   
  
"Are we walking backward?" Virgil asked, leaning into Roman with a contented sigh as they began their way upstairs.   
  
"You are." Roman grumbled.   
  
"Roman." Madeline chastised.   
  
"I hear Madeline, is she here?"   
  
"Yes, unfortunately."   
  
"What do you mean unfortunately? Ungrateful child."   
  
"I like Madeline, you should be nicer to her." Virgil told Roman in as stern a way as he could manage.   
  
"Hark the wise one speaks." Madeline smirked at the back of Roman's head.   
  
"Your wise one is currently drunk." Roman informed her, finally reaching the top of the stairs. Virgil had certainly not helped any. "That earns you few merit points."   
  
"But it earns me some, my dear boy."   
  
Roman rolled his eyes and half helped, half hauled Virgil down the haul back to his room. He certainly couldn't dump Virgil in another room for the night. He'd just lay him out on some blankets or something on the floor.   
  
Madeline stood at her door to watch their progress. Sure, she could have helped, but she got the feeling Roman didn't want help.   
  
At last Roman made it to his bedroom door and half slid out from under Virgil's arm to look back at Madeline. "Goodnight then."   
  
"Yes, goodnight." She smiled, "try to make sure he gets some sleep."   
  
"I will." Roman sighed and looked down at Virgil as he opened the door and shoved it open. "Let's go then, not much farther."   
  
Virgil looked up at him, and with a grin and no warning whatsoever, pounced on Roman.   
  
Madeline stared wide eyed as Virgil successfully managed to knock Roman off his feet back through the doorway. She heard the crash of them landing, a yelp of surprise, and Roman's door swung shut sharply. "My, my." Madeline laughed and went into her guest room, closing her door and wishing the two the best of luck.   
  
"Virgil!" Roman flared up, finally getting his wind back after having been knocked to the floor so spectacularly.   
  
"Roman." Virgil said shortly, and with much emphasis.   
  
Roman couldn't help but be reminded of someone trying to teach a child how to speak, the way Virgil had said his name so matter of factly. However he was soon struggling to even remember how they'd ended up in this position. He was currently trapped under Virgil, whose head was currently nestled under his chin. He knew he should toss the emo off, and bind him in blankets for the night so he couldn't escape or do harm to anything. His hands instead of wanting to toss Virgil off, were aching to finally feel that dark hair.   
  
"Roman, where'd you go?" Virgil asked, stirring back to life after having lain motionless atop Roman while the other man battled for control over his body. Lifting his head he spotted Roman and beamed, "found you!"   
  
"Well aren't you a brilliant one." Roman meant to say in a grouchy tone, but it came out as anything but.   
  
"I am." Virgil agreed stoically and then grinned again, suddenly sliding up the few inches and placing his elbows on either side of Roman's head so he could stare down at the man he currently had pinned under him.   
  
"Damn you, Virgil." Roman breathed out. all his progress on controlling his reactions had been flung out the window and run over by a truck when Virgil had slid up along him. "What are we doing?" He asked, not really expecting an answer as he raised his hands up to bury them in those dark locks that had sent him out of the house this morning in such a frenzied mess. all that seemed so long ago to him now.   
  
"Stop talking, Roman." Virgil replied, his giggle fits from earlier now extinct along with Roman's previous self control.   
  
Roman began to pull Virgil down towards him, and was met with no resistance. Suddenly he pushed Virgil away, his hands somehow out of that lovely black hair. "You're drunk, I'm not doing this." He said shakily, trying to bring his unsteady breaths back under control as he held Virgil firmly by his shoulders, both of them kneeling on the floor now.   
  
"That's never stopped you before." Virgil pointed out, sensible, despite his intoxication.   
  
Roman shook his head with a grimace, "this is different."   
  
"How is this different?" Virgil asked, showing some clear headed thoughts underneath the fog of alcohol. "You can't tell me you don't want this."   
  
"Virgil, you're drunk. Hell, you might not even remember this." Roman fretted, "I'm not going to do anything that you might regret when you're thinking clearly."   
  
"So tomorrow morning then, when I say nothing has changed-"   
  
"Then we'll talk about this then."   
  
"I know what I want, Roman." Virgil whispered, but made no advancement towards the one holding him firmly by the shoulders. "It won't change by tomorrow morning."   
  
"Let's get you to bed then." Roman said, and helped Virgil up. For all the man's moments of slur-less speech, he was still wobbly on his feet.   
  
Somehow Roman managed to help Virgil into the bed, and he made sure that he was covered by enough blankets before grabbing an extra and going over to sleep in the chair Virgil had awoken from this morning. "Wouldn't have lasted long anyway." Roman muttered as he lounged in the chair, looking to where Virgil already slept peacefully. Virgil had fallen asleep the instant Roman had helped him lay down.   
  
Virgil had left Roman with a great deal to think about though. The phrase of 'what the hell?!' seemed to be most appropriate right now. How could he have nearly done that?! He was Virgil's boss, he couldn't go around bedding the man. And since when did he stop seeing Virgil as an annoying brat, and start seeing him this way? He knew he was scared, and he didn't know why. But this was different from anything he'd ever encountered before.   
  
He'd been telling Virgil the truth, this was different. He saw Virgil differently than all those women he'd never stopped with before, drunk as many of them had been. He just wasn't sure how differently. It was something he needed to figure out, and soon.   
  
At four in the morning Roman gave up trying to sleep.   
  
Getting up out of the chair, Roman laid the extra blanket over Virgil, smoothing it gently over him so he wouldn't wake the sleeping man. He then finally changed out of his usual button down, pulling on a white t-shirt and black slacks he left the bedroom and crept down the hallway. Minutes later he left the house entirely and began to walk to his destination.   
  
Logan’s house.

  
  
He knew it was early, but he knew he was awake. He'd known him since they were kids, and he didn't know of a single day that he hadn't been awake past four in the morning. Walking up to the front door of the quaint one bedroom house he occupied, he knocked.   
  
"everything okay?" Logan asked in concern as he opened the door.   
  
"I need someone to talk to, someone to tell me I'm crazy or something, or snap me out of this." Roman rattled, burying one of his hands in his thick chestnut hair as if he had a headache. Considering the amount of alcohol he drank, it was possible. But his headache was of a different sort.   
  
"You look like hell you know." He said, opening the door so he could enter. "Did you sleep at all last night? Those dark circles are nearly as bad as mine, If I hadn't known you better I would have assumed someone got the better of you in a fist fight."   
  
"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about him." Roman groaned as he entered, pulling off his boots in the process.   
  
"Him?" Logan parroted. "You mean Virgil?"   
  
"Yes, Virgil! That brat is driving me insane!"   
  
He laughed lightly and led Roman into the kitchen where they both pulled up chairs, and he began to pour him a cup of steaming tea. "Is he now?"   
  
"Yes." Roman said, a bit glumly, and accepted the tea with a smile of thanks.   
  
"Tell me what he did." Logan said, refilling his own cup of tea.   
  
"I swear I thought you owned a coffee pot." Roman said after sipping on the hot amber liquid.   
  
He shrugged, "it broke. Iris got on the counter and thought it would be fun to knock over.”   
  
"Where is that cat anyway?"   
  
"Outside after breaking my coffee pot. So what happened with Virgil?"   
  
At this point in time, Roman found it impossible to sit, and he began pacing back and forth clutching the helpless cup of tea as he vented. "I almost kissed him last night-"   
  
"Almost?"   
  
He continued as if he hadn't heard him, "-and then he's saying all this stuff. But he was drunk, so he was just babbling nonsense, right? But that smile of his, and the way he looks at me sometimes. It's like I live right now to see it, but I don't want to-"   
  
"You don't want to live?"   
  
"-I almost took things too far with him last night. What if he'd regretted it? What if he'd hated me for it? But he says 'it won't change by tomorrow morning,' but will it? He was drunk when he said that. Even if he did look sober right then. When he touches me though, it didn't feel wrong, and I wanted it to continue. But he was drunk and I don't know what to do."   
  
"Do you love him?"   
  
For once, Roman seemed to hear him. "I… I think I do. I mean, yes, I do. I've had hours to think about it. At least, I think it's love. I've never been this far."   
  
"You mean, you've never actually cared before. You've been forcing yourselves to act engaged, what did you expect, Roman? This is what you've been wanting for years, even if you wouldn't admit it. And now this happens, and Virgil comes along. Hell, I could have told you years ago that you and Virgil would be good together. You two just click for some strange reason."   
  
Roman gave what might have counted as a muffled half scream before resuming his pacing. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"   
  
"You couldn't flirt with him, because you cared for him already. Or didn't you realize that you've cared for Virgil for years now?" Logan asked as he paced.   
  
"You have to snap me out of it, I can't fall in love with him!" Roman said as he hurried over to him suddenly, dropping to his knees.   
  
"I'd like to say 'too late' or some sarcastic thing like that." He sighed as he looked down at him, "but I won't. Listen to me, Roman, I may be scary. But I am not scary enough to stop you from loving Virgil."   
  
"But he doesn't love me." Roman whispered, hanging his head. "He told me the first day of all this that he wouldn't fall for me. He's always kept his word."   
  
"I've never realized until now just how pathetic you can actually be."   
  
"Thanks for that."   
  
"I'm serious, Roman." he shook his head at him. "There's a first time for everything, and you'll never know for sure until you talk with Virgil this morning."   
  
"I'm not sure I can…"   
  
"Well I'm not letting you sit here the rest of the time." He snorted in amusement. "This isn't something you can run from. I know that you're scared of getting hurt, but I think you're underestimating Virgil. Go back, talk to him."   
  
"If he doesn't jump me the instant I walk in the door."   
  
"Then you'll have an answer before you talk."   
  
Roman sighed, and nodded with reluctant slowness as he got back on his feet. "Thanks for the tea."   
  
"Go back there and be a man, Roman.” Logan told him.   
  


  
"You're so sweet." He rolled his eyes, and after goodbyes were exchanged, he left.

 

*timeskip*

 

Virgil had just woken up, and he sat up pushing the covers off of him as he looked around. Roman was gone. It was the first thing he noticed, and he sighed heavily. He remembered what had gone on last night, hazily. But he did.   
  
Getting out of bed, Virgil shook the wrinkles from his clothes and brushed his hair straight again. He braided it back as he walked out of the bedroom. He paused at Madeline's door, but decided he wouldn't disturb her. So he walked down the stairway and without a second look back, was out the front door.   
  
He knew he should have looked for Roman, to talk about what had gone on last night, but he honestly felt like he needed to get his thoughts in order before such a venture. And so he headed to the one place where he could find someone to help him out with that.   
  
After a brisk half hour walk, Virgil found himself back at the flat he shared with Patton. He let himself in, and shut the door behind him. the lights were still off, so he headed back to Patton's bedroom.   
  
Patton was still asleep, but Virgil knew he'd be able to wake him up. So he sat down and began to repeatedly poke Patton's shoulder.   
  
Patton finally stirred awake, and turned wide eyes on his brother. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up in bed.   
  
"Roman almost kissed me last night." Virgil said, in a bit of a dull voice.   
  
Patton smiled, but then it faded. "almost? What happened?"   
  
"Something about me being drunk and basically not knowing what I wanted." Virgil sighed, and flopped back onto his brother's bed.   
  
"What did you want?" Patton asked, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his stomach as he sat staring down at his brother.   
  
"I certainly wanted him to finish that damn kiss!" Virgil groaned, putting his hands to his face. "And then well, I wanted more but…"   
  
"In a different area?" Patton finished as his brother trailed off.   
  
Virgil peered out from under one hand at his brother, "you do realize the multiple meanings that can have, do you not?"   
  
"Of course I do. So what happened?" Patton asked.   
  
"I thought I'd convinced him that we'd talk about this in the morning. But when I woke up he was gone. And when I left the house this morning, his shoes were gone too. I bet he went out last night after Madeline and I were asleep, had fun with one of his little lady friends." Virgil theorized bitterly.   
  
"I doubt that." Patton said gently.   
  
"It's not like I should care anyway." Virgil griped, "this is just supposed to be an act. I shouldn't care what he does with who."   
  
"But you do."   
  
"Yeah." He sighed heavily. "I'm all messed up. And I do recall telling him I wouldn't fall for him. I've always kept my word before, now should be no different."   
  
"Virgil,”  Patton began, "there are no guarantees in life. We know this best of anyone."   
  
"He's out with a lady friend anyway. I'm as expendable as they are. He's only showing me courtesy because he actually has to deal with me at work."   
  
"I doubt he is. I saw the way he looked at you last night, he wasn't looking at something expendable."   
  
"You're sure about that?" Virgil asked, a bit of hopefulness in his voice.   
  
Patton nodded firmly. "He definitely wasn't. And it wasn't acting. It may have started out like that on the first day, but somehow the two of you went beyond that not long after."   
  
"And it doesn't bother you, that evidently I am gay for the man who used to make our lives hell?"   
  
"He did not make it hell!" Patton reprimanded, "but no, it doesn't bother me."   
  
"So now I have to go back there and have a talk with him… that should be interesting." Virgil sighed, and sat up.   
  
"Stick around, I'll make us some coffee and you can tell me more about Madeline. I like her too, I can see why you want to stay friends with her."   
  
So it was decided.   
  
Virgil went into his own room to take a shower while Patton made the coffee and some biscuits. After Virgil was done the two sat at their usual spots at their small kitchen table and began to eat and drink their coffees.   
  
"She's planning to take us boating and fishing tomorrow I think." Virgil said, and took a bite from his biscuit.   
  
"You haven't fished in years, sure you still remember how?" Patton teased.   
  
"Of course I do! You stick the worm on the hook, and drown the poor sucker so you can catch a wriggling slimy scaly bottom feeder. And then you roast said bottom feeder over an open fire, and try not to make eye contact with the huge bug eyes as they swell from the heat."   
  
"That's a lovely thing to say over breakfast." Patton grumbled with a roll of his eyes.   
  
"It's the truth." Virgil grinned.   
  
"Sometimes I wouldn't mind if you kept the truth to yourself."   
  
"Apparently Roman has tried to get her lost on hiking trips and ditch her for the wolves." Virgil said, bringing the conversation back to Madeline.   
  
"Yikes." Patton shuddered, "I wouldn't put it past him. Though I can see why he might want to every so often, even if he does love her."   
  
"She can be a bit overbearing. all the times she's bossed Roman around, it's been hilarious to watch. But sometimes I do feel for him."   
  
"Yes you would find that amusing." Patton laughed.

"Did she like you?" Virgil asked.   
  
"I'd say it's safe to say that she did. She made me tell her all about Logan."   
  
"What was her conclusion?"   
  
"That she wants to meet the possible Mr. Sanders at the wedding." Patton grinned, "speaking of which, when is the blessed event?"   
  
"Oh who knows."   
  
"The fake one or the real one, maybe? Surely you have a date at least for the fake one to tell her."   
  
"Real one?" Virgil repeated, and laughed shortly. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I still haven't talked to Roman about what happened last night."   
  
"Finish your coffee then." Patton instructed as he downed his own cup.   
  
Virgil smiled and worked on that. Five minutes later he was out the door with a hug from Patton and wishes for good luck.   
  
When Virgil made it back, he saw Roman's boots were back as well. That meant he'd returned from wherever he'd been. Frowning, Virgil tried to remember what Patton had said, and pulled off his own shoes before going on a hunt for his fiancé.   
  
He found said fiancé storming down the stairs. "Where'd you go last night?" Virgil called up to catch his attention.   
  
"Me? Where'd you go this morning?!" Roman called back as he hurried up a bit.   
  
"To talk with Patton… not that it's really any of your business."   
  
"Then where I went is none of yours."   
  
"Yes it is! You went and saw someone last night, didn't you." Virgil sighed at the look on Roman's face. "You can admit it, you know."   
  
"There's nothing to admit to. You don't need to know the details."   
  
"I'm not sure I want them." Virgil admitted, folding his arms over his chest. "Now if I remember correctly, we need to have a talk."   
  
"Yes, we do." Roman said, and led Virgil into the library where the two took seats on opposite sides of the table   
  
"Why'd you try and kiss me last night?" Virgil asked instantly.   
  
"Why'd I… why'd you tackle me?"   
  
"This isn't a question game. I was obviously drunk, apparently I thought you needed to be tackled." Virgil said firmly, "but you were not. So why'd you try and kiss me?"   
  
"I wanted to." Roman admitted. "But you were drunk."   
  
"Again, that's never stopped you before. So why'd you stop?"   
  
"Because I care about you." Roman finally admitted. "I… I didn't want us to make a mistake last night, and have you hate me for it."   
  
"I don't hate you."   
  
"Because I didn't do anything."   
  
"Which technically should have made me hate you. But I'm willing to ignore that."   
  
"Virgil, listen," Roman sighed, and bowed his head. "I care for you, more than I have for anyone else. But we can't do this."   
  
Virgil frowned at him, sliding off the table to walk over to stand before Roman. "Why not? Why, if you care for me, would you push me away?"   
  
"Because, I don't want to hurt you." Roman said, meeting Virgil's painfully confused eyes. "I don't think I'm ready yet to have a real relationship."   
  
Virgil's hands clenched at his sides, and he looked away. "I never realized until now how stupid you actually can be."   
  
"Just, forget I ever said anything."   
  
"You think you can just tell me that you care for me, shove me away, and then tell me to forget about it?!" Virgil fumed. "You really are an idiot."   
  
"I know."   
  
"You know this isn't right." Virgil whispered, unclenching one hand to raise it to Roman's face. "Why are you so scared?"   
  
"Leave it alone."   
  
Virgil looked away sharply, and started forward towards the door. "Just so you know, I still want what I did last night. Just because I'm drunk does not mean I can't think. And feeling the way I did actually felt really good, at least until you went off like that."   
  
"Virgil, I don't think I know how to even be in a real relationship."   
  
"Let me know when you realize that you actually do know how. Because in case it escaped your notice, we've been having that for the past two days." Virgil looked down at the ring on his finger, and suddenly pulled it off, walking back to Roman to lay it on the table next to him. "I love you, Roman." He said, and met the startled look Roman gave him, "let me know when you've finally come back to your senses."   
  
With that, Virgil strode out of the library.   
  
"Virgil, there you are. Where's Roman, have you seen him?" Madeline asked as she homed in on the younger man.   
  
"He's in there, being an idiot." Virgil snapped, and stalked for the kitchen.   
  
Madeline watched Virgil stalk off and sighed. Things had been looking up last night. It seemed that Roman had managed yet again to piss Virgil off somehow. Shaking her head, she entered the library, and rolled her eyes at the hopeful and then disappointed look that came over her sons face. Walking over to him she took a seat on the table as well. "Out with it, what happened?"   
  
"I love him." Roman whispered, hanging his head while he clutched the ring in one hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was sitting on his bed, eating from the box of crackers. "I believe I just broke up with him."
> 
> "What?!" Patton gaped, and moved from his place in the doorway to sit down next to his brother. "Why?"

Virgil had finished raiding the kitchen, and made his way upstairs while eating from a box of crackers. Marching down the hallway he entered Roman's bedroom and set the box of crackers down while he packed up his suitcase. He knew what he was doing could probably be considered breaking their deal. How he hated it now. None of this would have happened if not for Roman being too weak to tell his mother the truth. Slamming the suitcase shut he grabbed it in one hand, and the box of crackers in another, and exited the room not bothering to shut the door behind him.   
  
He couldn't see himself spending another minute here like this. This wasn't what he wanted anymore.   
  
He saw neither Madeline nor Roman in the hallways as he made his way to the front door. He unlocked it, and was about to leave when he suddenly dug out the red and gold gift from his jacket pocket and laid it up against the wall. He might be mad, but he still wanted Roman to have his birthday present tomorrow. Only then did he leave the house.   
  
Virgil went the only place he wanted to right now. Home.   
  
As he re-entered the apartment for the second time that morning he shook his head at Patton's surprised look. "I'm not going back there." He said, closing and locking the door for good measure before he hauled his suitcase back to his room.   
  
Patton quickly set down the book he'd been reading and hurried after his brother. "What happened?"   
  
Virgil was sitting on his bed, eating from the box of crackers. "I believe I just broke up with him."   
  
"What?!" Patton gaped, and moved from his place in the doorway to sit down next to his brother. "Why?"   
  
"He says he's not ready for a real relationship yet. Cares for me but doesn't want to hurt me. Blah blah blah blah BLAH!" Virgil fumed and crunched down hard onto a helpless cracker.   
  
Patton groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "What an idiot."   
  
"I know, I told him as much." Virgil glared darkly at the floor.   
  
"Does he know you're gone?" Patton asked.   
  
Virgil shook his head. "Though it shouldn't surprise him. I doubt he'll care."   
  
"I'm sorry." Patton said softly, putting a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders.   
  
"It's fine. At least now I don't have to lie to Madeline anymore."   
  
Patton pulled his brother closer, giving him a one-armed hug. "So you broke up with him… I can't say I blame you. If he's still on the fence, then you shouldn't have to deal with the emotional effects of it."   
  
"I gave him the ring back." Virgil said softly.   
  
Patton smiled, "so he could propose to you properly one day?"   
  
"He'll probably just sell it." Virgil lamented, and grabbed another cracker out of the box.   
  
"I should hope not, that ring was meant for you." Patton insisted, and then looked thoughtful. "Come on, you need chocolate, lots of chocolate. And wine, some very good wine."   
  
"I'm not a girl." Virgil snarled, "those are the cheer me ups girls use. Get me something deep fried and certain to give me indigestion."   
  
"I can arrange that." Patton grinned. "You just stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can."   
  
"Thanks Patton." Virgil said as he flopped back onto his bed, hugging the cracker box. "And, Patton?"   
  
Patton poked his head back around, "yeah?"   
  
"Don't tell him I'm here, if he does come looking for me." Virgil said gloomily.   
  
Patton nodded, "I won't tell a soul." He promised, and hurried down the hall to grab his wallet and head out the door. He knew that deep down his brother wanted Roman to come find him, and drag him back. But as Virgil's brother, he would respect his wishes. Besides, the rebellious side of him rather wanted to see Roman suffer a bit for making his brother so down.   
  
Virgil sat up in his room, the radio on and a book in his lap. Yet no matter how many times he tried to read the words, he never was able to get past the first page. Thoughts of Roman kept plaguing him.   
  
Patton had just finished buying several cartons of takeout food from a very dingy looking establishment, and was carting it back to the apartments when he ran into Valerie who appeared to be out to do a little grocery shopping.   
  
"Hey Patton," she smiled as she saw him, walking over to the dark haired woman.   
  
"Hey Valerie!" He smiled back.   
  
Valerie looked down at the bag Patton was carrying and frowned. "Don't tell me you're going to eat all that by yourself."   
  
Patton chuckled, he had bought quite a bit for his brother. He knew how much Virgil could eat when feeling like this. Somehow he never managed to gain weight either. "No. It's all for Virgil.” He'd been told not to tell Roman that Virgil was there, but something that sounded like a simple luncheon wouldn't be detected by Valerie. He doubted she knew of the incident.   
  
"Eh? Did he drop by for lunch or something?" Valerie asked in confusion.   
  
"Sort of." Patton sighed and looked at her. "I'd better get going, he'll be wanting this."Patton said, and hurried off with a salute and wave to Valerie who blinked after him.   
  
Patton made it back to the apartment without further incident, and piled the cartons and a fork onto a tray and brought it into his brother's room. "Your crappy food is served!" He announced, bearing it over to his brooding brother.   
  
"Thanks, Patton." Virgil sighed, laying the book aside and accepting the tray.   
  
Patton nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed so he could sit down beside his brother. "How is it?" He asked.   
  
"Just what I need, thanks." Virgil smiled over at him.   
  
"He's the first person you've really loved that way, isn't he." Patton stated, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to him.   
  
"Yeah." Virgil said bitterly, "I'm not sure how it happened, or when. But I don't care. I just wish he wasn't such an idiot. Or I wasn't such an idiot."   
  
"He's the idiot right now." Patton patted his brothers back soothingly. "You just stay here until Monday. If you want I'll come with you to work so you don't have to face him alone."   
  
"No, it's okay." Virgil sighed and shoveled more food into his mouth. "I'm thinking I'll just move and change my name."   
  
"You can't run away from him forever." Patton cautioned. "You two will have to face this eventually."   
  
"I will." Virgil attacked his food again. "What if he doesn't even acknowledge any of this?"   
  
Patton smiled and opened the complimentary almond cookie that had been stuffed in the bag, and popped it into his own mouth. He'd deemed it the safest item to consume. "Then he doesn't deserve you." He said reasonably and patted his brother's shoulder. "Don't give up just yet, kiddo."   
  
Virgil groaned and nearly did a purposeful face plant into a carton of chow mein.   
  
"Ah don't do that." Patton chastised gently. "Just wait and see. I doubt Roman will allow himself to lose you."   
  
"I hope you're right." Virgil sighed, "damn I feel like a whiny girl doing this. But-"   
  
"It's necessary." Patton finished. "And you know, most of the girls we know aren't very whiny at all. They're very strong people. So don't get down on yourself with such comments."   
  
"Thanks, Patton."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
The two exchanged smiles, and Patton kicked back to watch his brother get back to work on the food. Patton had to admit, he kind of enjoyed this side of Virgil. He so rarely got to take care of his brother, it was always him being taken care of. For once, he felt like the most valuable irreplaceable thing ever. 

 

Madeline had sat silently as Roman told her about his fight with Virgil. In the process, the truth had been forced to come out. Her son was too distraught to somehow shape this into some sort of lie. She waited patiently until no more ramblings came from his lips, before suddenly hugging him.   
  
It was not one of her usual bone crushing hugs, this one was gentle, and soothing.   
  
"You have to go after him." She told him, pulling away and looking into those hurt green eyes.   
  
"You're… you're not mad at me?" Roman asked in shock. He'd expected to have a long lecture about the lie he'd woven.   
  
Madeline chuckled and shook her head as she gave him a reproachful look. "Honey, I wasn't born yesterday. I knew something was up, that something wasn't quite right. But I wasn't sure what. But I have been waiting for many, many years, for you to look like this. Cruel as it may sound. But I've waited for the day I can finally try and help you when your love life is crashing down. Finally I can actually feel like a complete mom."   
  
"Sorry, about everything." Roman said hesitantly. "Virgil never wanted to lie to you, he kept asking me to tell you the truth."   
  
"He's a good man, much like yourself." Madeline soothed, "but even good men can make mistakes when they're blinded by conflicting emotions."   
  
"Am I ready, mom?" Roman asked fretfully. "Can I, of all people, handle a relationship and love?"   
  
"Well," Madeline mused, "as Virgil said to you, you two have been having a relationship since the moment you two concocted this little scheme."   
  
"But it was just that, a scheme."   
  
"Do you really believe that?" She asked, looking at him seriously. "After everything that's happened between you two, do you truly believe it was just a scheme when all was said and done?"   
  
Roman actually took some time to think about it, before shaking his head. "I think it stopped being just acting when we started getting to know one another better, and realizing that it actually worked betwe-… it worked."   
  
Madeline smiled broadly, glad her son had finally caught on. "It did work. I saw you two argue, I saw you two make up. I saw both of you become closer because of it."   
  
"I need to go find him and apologize." Roman decided suddenly, jumping up from where he sat on the table.   
  
"Yes you do." Madeline smiled and leant up to kiss his cheek lightly. "I'm proud of you, Roman."   
  
"Thanks." Roman said slowly. "I think that's the first time you've ever told me that…"   
  
"It's the first time you've ever deserved it." Madeline said wryly.   
  
Roman rolled his eyes, but clenching his hand more firmly around the ring he hurried towards the library door. "Wish me luck!"   
  
"Good luck…" Madeline called after him as he vanished. With a smile she shook her head. Young love. It was so interesting to watch it develop.   
  
Roman hurried around the house, searching all the rooms. With each one that was empty he grew more apprehensive, until he got to the bedroom. His eyes instantly seemed to gravitate towards the place where Virgil's suitcase had once been. It was empty.   
  
"Virgil…" The pained words slipped from his lips as he realized Virgil was gone. But where?   
  
Whirling around he ran back downstairs and towards the library, skidding to a stop in the doorway. "He's gone. I have to go find him."   
  
"Gone?" Madeline questioned looking concerned, and she walked over. "He did look rather upset when I passed him earlier. Maybe he went out for a walk to cool down."   
  
"No." Roman shook his head. "His stuff is all gone too."   
  
"Dumped and ditched all in one morning. This is a first for you."   
  
"Now's not the time to be making cruel cracks about how life has turned around to bite me in the ass with a taste of my own medicine!"  Roman snapped in an acidic tone.   
  
Madeline gave him a reproachful look. "I'd love to say a variety of sarcastic things to that. But first thing's first. You need to go find Virgil."   
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Roman groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "This relationship and love stuff isn't easy."   
  
"It never is." She smiled back at him. "But some of the best things in life you have to fight for. So go fight for him."   
  
Roman nodded and headed for the door, "see you later mom." He said, and barely remembered to pull on his boots before dashing out of the door.   
  
Madeline stepped into the hallway to watch him leave, silently wishing him luck in finding Virgil. Then with a smile she turned to go find a book to read while she waited for the outcome.   
  
Roman only knew of one place in Gainesville  that Virgil would go. He sincerely hoped that he hadn't taken his car and left town. If he had, the chances of him catching up with Virgil would narrow considerably. And he wanted his Virgil back. His Virgil. And he didn't want to give him up.   
  
Stuffing the engagement ring into his pocket, Roman headed for the apartment the two brothers shared near the center of the city.   
  
When he finally reached the place, he knocked on the door sharply. Hoping with every panting breath that Virgil was here.   
  
Both Patton and Virgil looked up at the noise, and turned to look at each other.   
  
"I'll get it. You stay here and don't say anything." Patton said, and hopped off Virgil's bed to exit into the hallway and head towards the front door.   
  
Virgil watched him leave, apprehension fluttering in his chest. He got off the bed as well, setting the tray of now empty takeout cartons on his bedside table. Quietly he went to his bedroom door, and leaned against the frame so he could listen.   
  
Patton checked over his shoulder once to be sure Virgil hadn't followed him, before opening the door.   
  
"Patton, is Virgil here?" The words were out of Roman's mouth before Patton had even opened his mouth to talk.   
  
Patton gave him a startled look. "Virgil? Why would he be here? Is everything okay, Roman?"

 

Roman groaned, fisting a hand in his hair. He'd guessed wrong. Where could he be then? "I hope he didn't leave town. I might not find him before it's too late."

  
"Leave town? What's going on?" Patton  asked quickly.   
  
Virgil had to admit, apparently acting ran in the family.   
  
"I did something stupid." Roman said, and shook his head at Patton. "No worries, I'll find him. Maybe he went to the library or the park."   
  
Before Patton could say anything else, Roman was gone and heading for the stairwell. Shrugging, Pat closed the door and walked back to see Virgil leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. "Did you hear everything?"   
  
"Yes." Virgil said quietly.   
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked as they went back over to sit on Virgil's bed.   
  
Virgil shook his head. "I'm not sure. I half want to run after him. But I also want to know he's not doing this just because we have a deal or some shit to finish. Or that he's feeling guilty."   
  
"How will you know that?" Patton inquired.   
  
"I just… will." Virgil flopped backwards onto his bed. "I can't explain it, but I'll know when I hear it."   
  
"Well if it's any consolation he looked like crap." Patton smiled down at his brother.   
  
Virgil chuckled darkly. "Whoever would have guessed that this would happen to me."   
  
"Just so long as you don't regret it."   
  
"No." Virgil closed his eyes. "I don't regret my feelings for him, not for a second."   
  
Patton's smile was soft as he gazed down on his brother, and eventually Virgil  had fallen asleep. Patton knew that his brother was probably emotionally worn, and he quietly exited the room to leave his sleeping brother in peace.   
  
Walking over to the phone Pat picked it up and dialed the phone number he loved dialing the most. "Hey, Logan." He said as the familiar voice came over the line.

 

“Hi, hun.” 

 

“Has Roman talked to you recently?” Patton asked.

 

“He stopped by earlier this morning, why?”

 

“Did you tell him how much of an idiot he is?” 

 

“Of course I did.” Logan replied, his small grin evident in his voice. 

 

“You didn’t tell him enough because this morning he told Virgil he wasn’t ready for a real relationship.”

 

“He  _ what _ ?!”

 

“I know.” he sighed, placing his head into his palm and lightly massaging his temples. 

 

“If Roman had done what I urged him to this morning, neither of them would have left the house.”

 

Patton tapped his fingers on the wall as he closed his eyes “What are we going to do?” 

 

Logan gasped “the show.” 

 

“the show?” 

 

“yes! Waitress! Opening night is tomorrow and since Roman and Virgil have been busy we’ve all been working overtime, they both have to be there tomorrow night.” 

 

“yes! Oh you're so smart, I love you so much, I should go, I’ll text you, Okay?” 

 

“alright, I’ll call Roman and yell at him.” Logan said “I love you too.” he added before he hung up. 

 

Logan took a seat before he called Roman. No answer. He called again. And again. Finally, the fourth call Roman picked up. 

 

“yes?” was a breathless answer. 

 

“Opening night is tomorrow.” 

 

“opening night- oh  _ fuck _ right, damnit how could I forget?” 

 

“Virgil has to be there and you better Apologize to him then.” 

 

“but how?” 

 

“I don't know but you better apologize to him tomorrow.” Logan practically growled. 

 

“Okay, okay I will, I was such an idiot to let him go, Logan, why didn't you tell me something?” 

 

“I  _ did _ , dumbass.” 

 

“oh.. right, sorry about that- I’d better go, bye” 

 

“I fucking swear Roman I’ll rip your di-” 

 

Roman hung up and made his way back home. Once he was at the door he took off his shoes and tossed his jacket on the floor. He stayed out simply wandering while he was lost in thought until he realized it was dark. He let out a tired sigh, walking over to the counter he began to get a pot of coffee going, and was on his second mug of the hot liquid when his mother walked in.   
  
Madeline had pulled her robe over her pajamas, and gave Roman a half smile as she walked over. "No whiskey, scotch?"   
  
"He wouldn't approve if I drank when like this." Roman sighed. "Besides, I'm rather enjoying this more being sober." He said bitterly.   
  
"Couldn't find him?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder.   
  
"Nowhere." He moaned, "it's like he dropped off the face of the planet when he walked out that door."   
  
Madeline nodded. "Maybe he just needs some time to think. After all, you did say some things that would have been pretty hurtful."   
  
"You don't think I don't know that?" Roman snapped at her. "I've spent hours looking nonstop for him. That's given me plenty of time to think about what I've done."   
  
"And?"   
  
"And I've come to the realization that I can't just apologize to him when I find him again. I've apologized far too much, he deserves something better."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"I don't know." Roman admitted.   
  
Madeline slowly nodded, "there's nothing more we can do about it for tonight. So let's try not to think about it. You'll find him. Just don't screw it up when you do." She said, and smacked him lightly over the back of the head before heading back to bed.   
  
Roman watched her leave and sighed heavily. Whoever knew that one day he'd be on a wild goose chase to win Virgil's affections back. The Roman of seven years ago must be laughing in his grave over this one.   
  
He finished his coffee and stared over at the dirty dishes now cluttering his counter. He knew he should clean up in here, but there was something missing. Someone missing. As silly as it seemed, he'd enjoyed doing the chores with Virgil. It was relaxing, and it took your mind off of the hassle of actually having to clean when you had someone to talk to. Someone to bond with over sponges and drying towels.   
  
Roman left the kitchen still messy, and turned off the lights as he went. As he walked over to the front door to flip on the porch light, almost as if to flash a beacon of light out to signal home Virgil. his eyes fell on something he'd missed before. Something he should have seen.   
  
Bending down Roman picked up the red and white wrapped package. Amongst the shiny string binding it, Roman pulled out the envelope. He recognized the penmanship as Virgil's, having seen the man's poor excuse for handwriting many times. Slowly he walked upstairs, all the while looking down at the things he held in his hands.   
  
He entered his bedroom, suddenly noticing the reason for the packaging of the item. It matched his room. The significance of this was still settling in as he collapsed into the armchair. The package he set down on the floor by his feet, the envelope he slit open. His heart seemed to be in his throat as he began to read…   
  
_ Roman, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I used to think I knew you. Until Thursday, that is. Then _ _  
_ _  
_ _ today as I'm hauled off to shop for a gift for your birthday, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I realize just how much about you I've learned. How much _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I didn't know. It made choosing your gift actually very hard, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ because I discovered that the real gift I wanted to give you, _ _  
_ _  
_ _ it's not something I can buy at a store Valerie drags me _ _  
_ _  
_ _ to while warning me not to buy you tiaras. _

 

_ I hope you'll still like it anyway, and if you'll let me, I want to give you _

_  
_ _ my real gift one day. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Happy birthday, and you don't look a day over sixty. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Virge _   
  
"My real gift?" Roman repeated, not really caring that his eyes had gone bright and glassy from holding back the tears. He hadn't cried in years, but he felt that tonight just might be his undoing. He ached to hold onto Virgil, and be damned if he ever let him get away again. 

 

He looked down at the paper wrapped box, and picked it up. Standing now, Roman opened a dresser drawer and set the package inside. It wasn't his birthday yet. He'd cheated a bit already by reading the card. The card that he carried back to bed with him, and laid it on the bedside table.   
  
He crawled into bed. While the sleep he had hoped for did come, it was a restless one.   
  
As soon as dawn broke the next morning, Roman flung himself out of bed. For the first time since he turned ten years old, and suddenly thought that not bathing daily was an atrocious, caveman like thing to do, Roman Prince completely ignored the shower. Yanking on clothes, and socks that most certainly did not match, he ran his hairbrush through his tousled chestnut locks only a few times before flinging it haphazardly on the counter and heading for the kitchen while stuffing his phone in his pants pockets.   
  
He wanted to be at the theater right away. But he needed coffee first to keep him going. No matter what. He wasn't even sure he'd eaten anything yesterday he'd been so involved in stressing over Virgil and the musical. But right now he didn't think he could eat, even stress eating was off the agenda. In the back of his mind, he knew Virgil would not approve of him stress eating. Besides, every minute he spent eating was one where he might miss something important.   
  
He hurried into the dining room, and then the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"Don't just stand there looking shocked." Madeline said with a yawn, walking a steaming cup of coffee and a paper sack towards him.   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"Here." She said, holding the items out. "Drink the coffee, and take the food with you. I woke up early because I knew you'd be in a hurry to get out the door."   
  
Roman took the coffee cup and the sack, staring at her as if in a new light. "Thanks."   
  
She smirked, "you're welcome." She replied, watching him try and down the coffee as quickly as he could. She had to admit, she'd never seen Roman like this before. And strangely it made her heart swell with pride. He'd finally grown up entirely. So she would help him, and not hinder him in this. Truth be told, she wanted Virgil back too. She'd rather grown attached to the thought of him being a son in law.   
  
Roman finished the coffee, and refilled it. "I've got to go now." He said hurriedly.   
  
"Yes you do." Madeline smiled and patted his cheek gently. "Good luck today."   
  
"Thanks, mom, for everything." Roman said, and suddenly reached out to envelope her in a tight hug.   
  
She chuckled and hugged him back gently. "Okay, enough. Go get your fiancé back."   
  
Roman nodded wordlessly, and turned to all but run out the door of the kitchen.   
  
Madeline watched him go with a hopeful smile. "He didn't even remember it's his birthday…" But she shrugged and laughed helplessly. "Good thing he's going searching for his real gift." Once she had breakfast she went upstairs to get some more sleep before she got ready for opening night. 

 

Once He was at the theater he was jumped by a very happy Patton who gave the man a hug that rivaled that of his mother's. “happy birthday Roman!” 

 

“oh- right, thank you.” He gave Patton a tired smile “Is Virgil here?” he asked suddenly, a worried look on his face. 

 

“No.” Logan supplied from behind him, a neatly wrapped present in his hands “he will be here tonight for the performance.” 

 

Roman sighed and rubbed his face, setting his paper bag on the prop table with his empty cup. “let's make sure everything is in prime condition for tonight.” 

 

They all went to work, sewing costumes and making sure lights worked properly, Patton doing Virgil's job of double and triple checking the lights while the other two walked around the stage making sure all the lights worked. 

 

Roman was remaking props and doing prop runs and he sighed, running a hand through his hair, laying back against the stage with a pie prop in hand. One had fallen apart during rehearsal the other day so, here was the new one. 

 

He felt warm, too warm, his head hurt, he was tired, he missed Virgil. Virgil.. he hoped he was okay. He got up, leaving the pie on the stage and walking outside. 

 

Waitress was in big blue letters and there were signs with images of the show all around our front. It was a warm, sunny day compared to the cool rain they had been getting and it was nice. He was glad he'd left his Jacket inside. 

 

Roman took a seat outside, his head resting against the red brick wall as he relaxed in the warm breeze, letting his mind wander, and it wandered to Virgil… and the muffin his mother had given him. 

 

He stood up from his comfortable spot and wandered inside, grabbing the brown paper bag off the prop table and huddling up In his room to eat. 

 

Patton walked in with a small gift wrapped in paper that had crowns on it, knocking on the door as Logan carried his gift from earlier to him, setting it down on his desk. 

 

“open them!!” Patton said excitedly, leaning over the desk with a grin. 

 

Roman chuckled “hello to you too.” he said through his mouthful of muffin. 

 

“manners.” Logan scolded. 

 

Roman flipped him off “I haven't eaten since God knows when yesterday, I deserve this.” He muttered as he swallowed. 

 

“do I really need to open these? I'm not really feeling gifts today..” 

 

“please? You’ll feel better!” Patton assured. 

 

Logan pushed the gifts close, making Roman sigh. “okay, okay, sit down then so we can relax until it's three.” it was a quarter past ten.  

 

Three was when the cast started trickling in for hair and makeup and to get dressed for that night. The show started at seven. 

 

He took Patton's gift first, opening it and tossing the wrapping into the trash underneath his desk. He saw a letter and he read it. It was a poorly drawn picture of all four of them smiling and Roman had a tiara on. It said “Happy birthday!” and “we love you a bushel and a peck!” He couldn't help but snicker as he set it on his desk, not even mad about the tiara. 

 

“thank you Patton.” He smiled, this smile didn't feel as forced as the others.

 

“there's more!”  

 

Roman looked down and saw a copy of Cinderella, one of his favorite Disney movies. “Patton!” 

 

“I remembered you being heartbroken when your old one broke so I thought you'd like a new one..” 

 

“it's amazing, thank you so much, Patton.” 

 

He looked at Logan's smaller package and he picked it up, furrowing brows as he unwrapped the simple blue package. It was a black box, a jewelry box. He opened it and almost gasped- covering his mouth and looking up at Logan. 

 

“what? Logan this had to be expensive-” 

 

“don't- just accept the gift.” 

 

He carefully pulled out a golden chain with ‘Princey’ in swoopy letters, the ‘i’ dotted with a small red gem. He put it on and got up to give them both tight hugs. 

 

“I don't deserve you two.” 

 

“damn right you don't.” Logan teased. 

  
  


Virgil awoke when it was bright outside. Rubbing at his eyes sleepily he got up out of bed. He must have slept the whole day and evening away. Not that he exactly had much to miss out on considering he was now a free man so to speak. Sighing he glanced over at his clock, the hands telling him that it was about 9 past ten in the morning.   
  
Groaning Virgil got up out of bed and walked out into the kitchen. Pat had left some breakfast sitting on the counter for him, and he ate it listlessly while staring out the window that overlooked the city. He didn't even comprehend what he was eating, he just stared out the window, chewing, and generally feeling sorry for himself like a pathetic child.

 

Once he finished eating he set his plate on his bed and decided that maybe he should shower So he didn't smell like a dead animal during opening night. Patton had texted him a reminder about it. 

 

He gathered the strength to get up and he pulled himself off the bed, setting out black pants and a black long sleeve, his ‘uniform’ per say. 

 

He walked into the bathroom, towels in hand, staring in the mirror with a small sigh. His makeup was smudged. He'd forgone the makeup under his eyes while he was at Romans, wanting to impress Madeline and Roman at some point. Though, he still did eyeshadow and eyeliner on on his eyelids. 

 

He carefully washed his makeup off with cold water, it waking him up and making him feel less like a sad zombie. Now he just felt sad. 

 

He looked in the mirror once his face was clean. His eyes were sunken in, his hair knotted and greasy, you could see his brownish blonde roots that he hated. He looked at his silver eyes and he smiled sadly. He missed Roman. He missed the weight of the ring on his hand and those green eyes and that smile that took his breath away. 

 

He shook the thought away and turned on the water, making sure it was too hot before stepping in, relaxing under the near burning spray of water. 

 

He stayed under the spray, taking his time washing up, carefully shampooing and conditioning twice to give him A reason to stay in the shower longer. He stayed until the water for cold and he stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel. 

 

He sat on his bed, scrolling through Tumblr until it was around 1 in the afternoon. (He’d gotten out of the shower around 11:45) 

 

He dried off what little water was left on himself and he got dressed, putting his hair up and laying on the bed. The show started at 7. He had time maybe he could nap. 

 

He did nap, until six and he got up, checking his phone which had message after message from Patton. 

 

_ When will you be here?  _

 

_ You're going to be here right? _

 

_ Virgil?  _

 

_ If you aren't here by 6:15 I'm going to murder you we need to get ready.  _

 

_ Virgil are you okay?  _

 

Virgil pulled on socks and shoes, brushing his hair before putting it back in its bun and he was out the door, phone in hand as he all but ran to the theater. He would've driven but he couldn't find his keys. 

 

At the theater he was a panting mess, trying to catch his breath as he walked in. He saw Patton and he waved. 

 

Patton ran over to him and looked him over “are you okay? Why didn't you drive?” 

 

“couldn't-” He panted “couldn't find my keys..” 

 

Patton sighed and ran a hand through his hair  “okay, okay- i’ll get you some water, you make sure the lights are set up correctly.”

 

Virgil nodded and walked over to the effects panel, glancing over it and letting out a soft hum. Everything seemed right, he’d have to thank Logan and Patton for that. 

 

Patton came back with a cool glass of water and he pulled up a chair next to Virgil, who gratefully took the water and was already chugging most of it. 

 

“Take your time, you’re going to throw up if you drink too fast.” Patton scolded. 

 

Virgil flipped him off and finished the bottle, walking over to the trash can, throwing the bottle away. He was half tempted to jump into the trash can and light it on fire. 

 

“Virgil?” 

Said man's blood ran cold at the voice and he slowly turned around, his heart thundering in his chest. Silver eyes met Green ones, filled with remorse and guilt. Those eyes made Virgil’s cold facade melt away and get replaced with a tired, sad look of his own. 

 

“Can we talk?” Roman asked.

  
Virgil wanted to say no, to yell and curse and cry and ask  _ why? _ but he nodded, “yeah, just.. Make it quick.”


End file.
